Negima: The Gaelic Hunter
by Kurush Wuzurg
Summary: A new teacher from the British Isles has shown up on Mahora. Challenged on his position as a mage and a teacher, there is something more to this teacher than it appears. OC story New chapter! R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. What I do own is the characters who are not Mahora personnel or students in this story.

Note: Right, after a botched attempt at "Magic of a Creator", I have come to decide that this is to be more serious than my first story, which, according to some writers here, is "not a good idea." Whether this will grow into something big or just a shortie, is undecided yet.

* * *

Prolouge: A magic knight's journey begins…

Wales. A land of beauty and freedom. A land of song and sword. A land of magic. For centuries, this landscape has kept one of the many gates into Mundus Magicus hidden from the eyes of everyone who doesn't know about the powers of the world. Even after their defeat at the hands of the English during the medieval Ages, the Welsh are a people that will bend their knees to no man. And has never bent the same knees to anyone ever since. If you are looking for a proud, noble and yet kind-hearted people, you have found the right ones.

But not all lands are perfect. Wales is beset by magical monsters summoned by rogue magi, possibly to conquer the old world in order to achieve total recognition and dominance which they once had in past millennia. One of their latest attempts was the destruction of a village of magi six years ago, therefore eliminating a huge threat to their plans of taking over the world. Unfortunately for them, the plan was semi-thwarted by someone who could well have been the Thousand Master himself, resulting in the petrification of all the villagers, save two young children, one of them the son of the Thousand Master. They managed to get rid of the magi in the village however.

A man on a horse is on full speed somewhere on the open plains of Wales. Clothed in a trench coat colored in dark green and gold along with red, his features are mostly obscured. But his face is as if it was carved by angels, with long brown hair tied into a pig tail. The green eyes of his are almost shining with an emerald glow, but they are fixed onto something. As if he was hunting something.

And he was indeed hunting something. A band of demons were fleeing from him along with a mage, who could have been the one who summoned them. All of the demons looked differently, some being big and strong, others fast and agile, but all flew in the sky, keeping a low profile. As for the mage, he or she, being cloaked at the moment, is having no trouble keeping up with his demonic companions on his staff. Underneath his cloak, there appears to be some type of gun, possibly a secondary tool if his staff is dropped or broken.

"Sagitta Magicka, Series Obscura!" the mage shouts and twelve black arrows fly from him and unto their impervious hunter. Although the horse is staggering at the sight of the projectiles, her burden is only slightly surprised at sight. "Deflectio!" He chants and the arrows merely fly around the rider, not to mention his horse who was panting highly after that encounter. You'd believe she would never have such an experience like that again.

The rider slow but surely catch up with the mage and his/her demonic companions after about half an hour. By then everybody's exhausted with magic projectiles flying between them all the time.

"Damnit! You are a real persistent one, young rider. Still, you are outnumbered by all of us. Demons! Destroy this pup!"

The demons all leap at the rider. Whilst they were preparing their fist or magic powers, little did they know that their single opponent had something up his sleeve.

In what would seem like a flash to a mundane, it's over. What happened actually was that the rider had managed to draw his sword that had hanged on his right side on him, and drew the demons into a whirlwind of blades. Not one of them got out of the wind alive; they were all destroyed in that flash wind. The mage managed to avoid getting caught, but he's exhausted from having used up his magical energy. He could barely stand up. But his opponent had only begun. For the moment the whirlwind ended, several arrows made out of wind were fired at the mage and he was caught in a snare compromised of the wind arrows. His young opponent, sword drawn, did not back down. The emerald glow was still in his, stronger than they were before, you could barely see the pupils.

"Rogue mage Finderion. By order of the Magic Council, you are under arrest." An angry voice, enough to stop even a demon in its tracks, is heard this sword wielder. 

* * *

."Very good, Brân. That's the third we caught this month!" His superior comments he while they're having him debriefed.

"Is there any background info on this one at least? I was hoping it was one of those magi who attacked, you know…" Brân questions his superior.

"No, I doubt it. He probably joined them afterwards. If he were one of those guys, you wouldn't have stood a chance with only chantless spells, and he would give you the time to chant your incantations." She responds, with a serious look on her face. She is dressed in a blue business suit, no high-heels. She is raven black haired and on her back there seems to be some sort of blade weapon, similar to the Japanese katanas but with the tip in the opposite direction. On her right shoulder, you could see a lambda coloured in red, underneath the pins of a Greek ranking, possibly a captain.

"Oh, shoot. I was really expecting it this time."

"Well, you can't get everything, you know. Even though you're skilled, you are still a Hoplitae. You don't have the skills of the more advanced members of our group. If you exclude your sword dance." She chuckles.

"Yes, I know! God, that's annoying, even from you, Captain. Most people with your rank tend to be professional about their work."

"And what makes you think I'm not? I'm merely accommodating you for your hard work. Besides, one more completed mission and you'll get promoted. This time for sure!" She laughs, remembering the last time he had finished a mission.

"Really? What am I to do this time? It better not be another one of those peace keeping jobs in Mundus Magicus again." He says, knowing he isn't going to like this one.

"Wasn't that your first job?" She asks him in confusion.

"Let's just say no one told me about the dragon, okay!?" he shouts out quite loud. Fortunately no one else was around to hear him. Possibly in the next room.

"Uh, okay. Well, you are going to love this one…" She says with a grin from ear to ear.

_Uh oh. __She has that look again. I don't like it… _Brân thinks to himself.

* * *

"**Ah, Bendigeidfran! You're home!"** an older male voice calls out to him.

"**Father, I thought I told you to just call me Brân when we are at home."**Brân says back whilst heading towards the kitchen in the house. There, sat an elder woman with an aged face of his own, a young girl smiling at the sight of her returning brother and a large muscular man sitting next to an empty seat, which is probably where Brân is going to sit for dinner.

"**How did it go this time?" **His mother asks him as he sits down to get some food in his empty stomach.

"**I caught him this time. ****Turned out he wasn't one of those who attacked the Thousand Master's home village years ago. But the Strategou won't be so kind to him, I guess."**

"**Heh. I guess that's what you get if you cross the line. You're getting better at your job, son!" **Brân's father laughs out, always being happy with the fact that Brân is excelling through the ranks of the Spartan Hounds, the NGO that he's in.

Brân on the other hand, merely sighs. His latest assignment is something he is not going to enjoy, since it's so far from home. Not being able to see his family for a long time is something he can't endure very long. But he better get used to it

"**Something wrong, Brân? You look a bit down." **His mother asks him. She has a concerned look that makes you think "Is she reading my mind?"

Brân thought that it was meaningless to refuse to talk to someone as understanding and passionate to her work as his mother. When it came to it, all you could do was telling her the truth.

"**I've been reassigned.**" Brân simply says. Silence falls temporarily across the dining table. His sister looks at him quietly as she always does. His mother is certainly not happy with hearing this. His father on the other hand is confused, wondering what Brân meant by reassigned.

"**Reassigned? What do you mean, Brân?"** His father asks him, with a confused look on him, something you wouldn't expect seeing on someone as strong as him.

"**I'm to go to Japan to track down a group of rogue magi. How long I'll be gone is unknown, since I don't know where they are." **Brân says out simply. Now the folks react. His mother is shocked, the father surprised with a face to go with, and his sister is as shocked as their mother, but without the face. Seeing that the parents seem unable to speak at the moment, she talks first.

"**Are you, going somewhere far, big brother?" **She nervously utters out, always growing up with the belief that her brother was scary and would always yell at her. Start thinking like that and people begin to suspect you.

"Sigh.**It's true, little girl. I'm going far away from home, and I don't think I can come home for some time." **Brân tell her smiling, careful not to expose his teeth to her. Most people tend to forget that fact with kids. They tend to get jumpy when they see somebody's teeth exposed.

"**But Japan of all places! Why would those rogues flee all the way there?"**His father makes an outburst. He is definitely not happy that one of the family's prides goes to some eastern land.

"**Control your temperament, Kane. You're not as young as you used to be."** Brân's mother says calmly. This is most awkward. In most cases, it's the mother in the family who gets an outburst. Why she doesn't get it, no clue whatsoever.

"**But Kirsty! He's going to Japan. ****We won't see him again until he's completed his mission. And he doesn't even have a partner to help him in combat. He could get-"**

"**Killed, yes, I know. But Brân is a family pride in our great family. We were right when we named him "Bendigeidfran" back then."**

"**But even if we named him after his talents, no one is perfect, Kirsty. I'm not going to let him go and get harmed while we can't do a thing!**

"**Father, you're scari-"**

"**Brân may be an excellent Magic Swordsman, but why should the Strategou send him to an early death? It's just-"**

"**JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, DAD!" **Brân shouts, silencing everyone. Kane is shocked. Of all the times Brân had to speak, he'd never, I repeat, never shouted so angry before.

"**You were scaring my sister." **Brân says after it's completely quiet at the table. Then sighing again, he spoke up again. **"It's my decision to go. And I'll be fine. Besides my base of operations while I'm in Japan will be packed with magi. Not to mention that it's a school. The rogue magi wouldn't even think twice before attacking me there, if they knew."**

"**And I suppose you are going to be undercover at this school while you're there?" **Kirsty asks him, reeling from her own shock at Brân's outburst. Brân just nods at this. He really hated shouting, and also in front of his sister, who was on the verge of crying.

"**Then I suppose we should just let you go. Better pack your things, since you're leaving tomorrow." **Kirsty tells him, with a smile to warm your heart. Brân says nothing, just nods, gets up from his chair and walks up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Brân's little sister, still unnamed due to tradition, was quietly walking up to the room where her older brother lived for now. They have never had a chance to talk between each other during the time they've known, mostly due to Brân having his work in his organisation. But if he was going away tomorrow, at least she was going to set things straight by talking to him tonight.

When she opened the door, Brân didn't have his trench coat on him; instead he had what he had underneath that noticeable coat. But she was a bit shocked to see what it was he has been wearing all the time. Right now, he was busy packing a few things he needed for the mission he has been given. But she just wanted to have a talk with him for just one time.

"**Um…big brother?"** He stops in his packing almost immediately. When he turns to her, his face is not the angry, serious warrior that he always was when he got home; instead, it was calm and also a saddened face he had, pretty common on a man who had just been having the time of his life and want more, but can't get it at the time.

"**What is it, little sister?" **Brân asks her in a gentle voice, careful not to scare her again. One time was enough.

"**You really are going to leave?" **She asks him, worried that he will discard her attempt.

"**Yes, I'm due tomorrow. Is there something you want?"**

"**Well, um… could you…um…like to tell me why I don't have a name yet?" **She slightly peeps out of her mouth.

Brân hasn't really given it any thought up until now. Then again, it was tradition in their family. He just had to explain it to her.

"**It's just a tradition. Members of our families are only named after what they can do. Personally, I think that it's just stupid. Why ****should someone be named after one's abilities, when you could be named on the spot?"**

"**So, how come you were named, brother?"**

"**Father wanted to see if I could fight and I was a natural at it. Also I seemed able to use magic too. Not many can that combination from the start, so I was named after that Welsh hero in the stories." **(Check up Celtic Myths on the net)

"**But why am I ****not named?" **Brân's sister finally asks him. Her face had an expression of sadness and frustration, as the tears unfolded from her blue eyes. Brân had a shock. He didn't really want this to happen. No one wants their sibling crying. Ever. He needed to act fast.

"**Hey! I've got an idea! I'm going to give you a name right now!" **Brân shouts out, in a desperate attempt to get her on a better level. She almost immediately stops crying and looks at him directly. All the time she had diverting her eyes from his.

"**A…name? You're going to give me my name, big brother?" **she asks him, both nervous and anxious over this fact.

"**Yes! Just…wait a moment."** Brân needed to think on this on. This was of course his first time giving a name to someone. Not to mention that it's no light business.

"**Um, you don't need to give me it right now. I mean, I don't think I'm going to be good at things like you****. I only managed to talk to you just once…" **Brân's says sniffing, but before she leaves the room, his voice echoes across the room. **"Boudicca!"**

She turns looking at him, where one could see a big smile on his face. The emerald glow on his eyes returned to him as his sister looked at him confused at her new name.

"**Boudicca?"** She just asks out. **"That's right. It means "victory." You managed to beat your fear by attempting to talk to me tonight, which you have never done before. That is to say, you started the conversation this time, not me. I feel that you are going to be good at the things you will try, and succeed as well!" **He says out of pride, hoping that he chose a good name for her.

Boudicca doesn't respond directly. A lot is going through her own mind. Then she merely repeats her new name to herself: **"Boudicca. Boudicca. Boudicca… I like it! Thank you brother!" **Then she hugs him, ignoring the fact that he wearing some quite heavy apparel.

"**Hey, it's Brân now to you, sister. Remember that while I'm gone, okay?"**

"**Okay!"**She runs happily out, preparing to pounce her parents with her new name. Brân could only smile at this success. Now he'd better start packing his things before his family come crashing down upon him, wishing him good luck or setting a chain to his feet. Either way, there is no way he is going to see off all 43 of his cousins and his grand parents this time. Could barely breathe last time.

**"Japan, huh? I wonder if there is another reason why I'm being sent there..."**

* * *

**Author's Note: Right, you noticed that I used different languages in here. Next chapter, I will show you what languages they were, and any characters you're wondering over will be revealed later on. I also burrowed some ideas from a fellow writer, Nyrath, who criticizes my work thoroughly. If you have any suggestions for this story, please write it in your review, and I'll consider it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: You guys wanted to know the difference between the languages from the prologue, right? Here they are:

"English"

'Japanese'

**Gaelic**

Latin

_Thoughts and __"telepathy"_

And I apologise, since this is a relatively short chapter. Don't call me lazy, I'm just lousy at details.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. What I do own is the characters who are not Mahora personnel or students in this story. Everything else is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Chapter 1: New teacher? What's he like?

Mahora Academy, middle school dorm room 643

Nearly everyday was the same for Kagurazaka Asuna. She would wake up, hit Negi on the head if he had crawled into her bed again, and get dressed for work. Of course, ever since Chamo moved in as well, she would have to wrest a pair of panties from him as well. That is, if he'd ever put up a fight with her, or at least try. But knowing each other quite well, he probably back down and give back her underwear with a lament look on his face.

Today, it was her day off at work. But Negi hadn't crawled into her bed this time. In fact, he wasn't even in the room. Although she could hear Chamo's snoring from the underwear drawer. Better get some from him while he's asleep.

_Where is Negi?__ He'd better not be off getting hurt again._ She thinks to herself while reclaiming a pair of panties from perversion incarnate, and making sure she doesn't wake up Konoka in the process. Konoka on other hand was sleeping like a princess, which of course she was. She had a stomach ache during the night, so she had to be excused from class today. Getting on her uniform, Asuna left the room quietly, and then bolted for class, faster than those sports cars you don't get for love or money.

* * *

Negi had left the room early in order to prepare properly for class today. The dean told him yesterday that there was going to be a new teacher showing at Mahora Academy, in the security department, not to mention as a reserve teacher for some lessons that other teachers would be able to hold. For Negi's part, there were several things that he couldn't educate the class and still keep his innocence as a ten year old, and as an English gentleman.

It was Monday, and a lot has happened to Negi during the last 'seven' days of the Mahora festival. Three dates with his students, a fight with his friend Takamichi, which he nearly lost, and got to meet with his dad, even though it was just a hologram of the actual person. Three more partners were appreciated to have on his side, though one was not grateful about it at all. Yue's artefact had become quite invaluable these past few days, and Haruna's which turned her into the conjurer of the group he had wasn't so bad itself. Then again, Chisame didn't like being part of their group, yet she is so deep into the world of magic she just can't get out of it ever again.

Finally, there was Chao. Of all the girls in class who knew about magic, Negi never suspected from the start of the Mahora festival it would be Chao. The tragedy she experienced in her own time must have compelled her to expose magic to the world, but since she wouldn't tell him what it was, imagination roamed free in his mind. Maybe she watched her parents die when they used their magic to protect her from terrorists on Mars? Or perhaps when magic was exposed in her time, a massive war on the worlds where mankind inhabited broke out, eradicating not only most magi, but also themselves in the process? Who knew? Still, if magic was exposed here, what would prevent a war from breaking out in this time?

He shouldn't be thinking things like that right now. He should prepare for class, since he is up early in the teachers' offices. There were few others there as well, among them Nitta "the Ogre" as the students called him behind his back. The P.E teacher Ninomiya, who also held Makie's gymnastic class were having a discussion with Shizuna.

'Say, Negi-kun. Have you heard that there's going to be a new teacher here?' Seruhiko asks to his left. The rumours were spreading through the whole Academy like wildfire.

'I've heard. Takamichi was going to meet him this morning. He should be here any minute, if Takamichi told me correct.'

'I got the feeling that he's a… you know what.' Seruhiko says with caution, since there were mundanes in the same room, and everyone was discussing the same thing.

'You're probably right, Seruhiko-sensei. Me, I get the feeling he is going to have a tough time being a teacher too.' Negi says, sourly remembering the times he had with the girls. Especially those who wanted to do something ecchi to him.

'You're going to ask him replace you on some of the lessons for 3-A, aren't you, Negi-kun?' Seruhiko asks, with a quite large grin on his face.

Negi can only express guilt on that one. 'Yes. Just take a look at the lessons I'm supposed to teach the girls this week.' Negi hands over his schedule to Seruhiko.

After looking up the third day, Seruhiko himself can only express embarrassment, shock and fear, well knowing how class 3-A behaved sometimes.

'I see your point in this, Negi-kun' is all he utters out. After that, he walks away, leaving Negi to his own business.

* * *

Nearly the whole of class 3-A had entered the classroom, and Negi was almost late himself. Yuna had stopped earlier to talk with him, so they ran alongside each other towards the classroom.

'Let me get this straight, Negi-kun. There's a new teacher…

'Yes.'

'…Arriving here today…'

'Yes.'

'And you don't know him from before?'

'No. All I know is that Takamichi will arrive with this teacher anytime soon.'

'Hey, Negi-kun!' Takamichi's voice could be heard from behind them. Next to him, there was a tall young man clad in a dark green and red trench coat, with gold trimmings on it too. Very noticeable clothing, if you ask anybody.

'Yuna-san, go into the classroom ahead. I'll be along shortly.'

'OK, Negi-kun.' Yuna says cheerfully, but inside, she wants to have a closer look at the new teacher beside Takahata.

Takamichi and the new teacher stops briefly before at Negi's feet, panting heavily. Negi suspects that they must've run the whole way here.

Stopping briefly once inside the classroom, Yuna takes a peek through the door, ignoring the fact that the class is staring at her.

'Yuna-san, what are you doing?' Ayaka asks her.

'Yuna, just take your seat or you'll be in trouble.' Makie says to her. Everyone just stares at her. But Yuna can't hear them, she's a bit too fixed on the new teacher.

'Huh? Oh, sorry, something caught my eye, is all.' Yuna says before taking her seat next Chachamaru.

Meanwhile, outside the classroom…

'Negi-kun, this is Bendigeidfran Yates. He's going to be an assistant teacher here until the dean says otherwise.'

"But you can call me Brân, since it's part of Bendigeidfran." Brân says in English.

'You know Japanese, Brân-san?' Negi asks Brân, who is absolutely clueless regarding the language. Takahata translates for him.

"Oh, sorry, I don't know a word of Japanese, Negi. And please, don't use any honorific to my name. If you want to be formal, then call me by my full name. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" Brân responds to the question.

"I see. Sorry, Brân." Negi now says cheerfully, having someone he can have conversations with in his native tongue.

"There we go. I'm going to report to the dean, and I'll make my way from there. Have a good day, Negi." Brân says before Takahata shows him the way to the dean's office.

Negi enters the classroom, this time like most of the time; he avoided the eraser set to land his head, stepped over the tripwire and preceded to the desk.

'Okay girls; let's turn to page 74 in our textbooks, shall we?'

* * *

"So you're here to track down rogue mages here in Japan, hmm?" the dean asks Brân with a serious look on his face.

"Yes sir. I'm confident that you were informed of this before I arrived?" Brân asks back cautiously, wondering how the old man would react to all of this.

"Come to think of it, your Strategou informed me of this last week. But that you were sent here to capture the rogues is a complete surprise, even to me. Doesn't that man trust us to do our job anymore." The dean says nonchalantly with a chuckle.

Brân on the other hand, did not blame his superior. Although he had only met the Strategou once, he immediately felt that it was a person who knew what he was doing. Though why the Strategou had insisted on why just Brân were to be sent, was a complete mystery. Only his closest men knew why.

"Well, I don't know why he really sent me here and alone for that fact. But I'm not going to let either the Strategou or you for that matter down." Brân says out, straightening up his back.

"Good. Now then, you'll be put up as a security teacher here, which means you will be holding very few lessons, and spend more time patrolling. Your adviser will of course be Takamichi, who I sent to provide you with information regarding your mission. Meet him at this position after school." The dean says whilst handing Brân a map of the academy along with a note. Brân thanked him with a bow and turned to leave when the dean stopped him with "Oh, something struck me just."

"Yes, sir?" Brân looked at the dean with a questioning look.

"If you're interested, I could set up an omiai for you with my granddaughter. Just think about it and send me a message when you've decided." The dean says happily with the young handsome man standing in front of him.

"Err, okay, I'll give it a thought." Brân leaves the office. _Now what is an omiai? I'd better check things up. But first, it's off to the position._

* * *

**A/N: Personally, I'm not going to put Brân through the omiai due to three reasons: 1; It's too popular among the fanfics. 2: Nyrath believes it is a bad idea. 3; Setsuna would tear Brân to pieces if she found, goddamnit!**

**With that said, err, written, the offer still stands. Just, except the things you want to put in just to make the story to your liking, only suggestions are suitable. Write it in your review or send an e-mail, and maybe I'll look it up.**

**As for Negi's schedule, I'll leave that bit to your imagination. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. What I do own are characters who are not teachers, students or former enemies of Negi.

Note: I hate to be lousy at details, but I can't help it. For the moment…

* * *

Chapter 2: Settling in and getting busted

Brân looked at his temporary home while he was staying at Mahora. The cabin was abandoned, but it have been used before, so it was in pretty good shape and was not ready to topple the moment you touched it. It had a terrace, and a balcony. The garden was not well taken care of, so only a few flowers were beautiful. With Brân's care, that could be changed. Nearby, a waterfall could be heard, so fresh water wasn't any lack of. One could say that it looks like Eva's cabin, but not so well taken care of.

"**This is where I'll be living? It looks just like home." **Brân thinks aloud while walking inside. The interior is neatly cleaned, with couches lined into a square with a small table in the middle. The kitchen and the bathroom had separate doors, with the kitchen door open. When Brân takes a look to see if someone was there, it was empty there as well. Nothing was turned on; maybe he was the only resident in the house. Then again, he hasn't checked the bathroom.

He didn't want to be rude, but he had to check just in case. The door was unlocked and he opened it. No one was there. Not even the lights were on.

A grin comes to Brân. _Guess the house is mine alone_. He takes off his trench coat, and hangs it on the coat-hanger, then takes off his heavy apparel and places it on a desk. For a reason, he was glad that no one else, either teacher or student, saw what it was. The only one who wouldn't bother would probably be Mr. Takahata.

_Since it's still daytime, I might practice my skills while nobody's here. _Brân walks out to have a little practice with his magic.

* * *

'I don't know, Yuna. You sure that the new teacher is here?' Akira asks her basketball playing friend.

'I'm sure.' Yuna says cheerfully. 'You should have seen him. He could give Negi-kun's cousin a run for handsome. Besides, it's just saying hello to him.'

'I suppose you're right.' The quiet swimmer says. 'But if we run into him undressed, I'm blaming you.'

Yuuna only laughed at that. The thought of running into a naked grown up man, who probably was as gorgeous as Nagi-san, was, at the very least, tempting. The girls were reaching that age. And after seeing Negi-kun talking to him before class began, well, it only meant that Negi-kun knew him.

A pregnant silence fell between the two sports girls, while they were looking for the new teacher who had arrived. Yuna noticed that Akira had a weird look on her face after a while.

'Are you afraid of boys, Akira?' She asks with a grin, and the question causes Akira to jump.

'WHAT?' she yells out. If anyone else was around, they'd probably hear about it.

'Hey, I'm just curious.' Yuna says merely startled.

'I'm not afraid of boys, Yuna! It's just…um…it would just be rude to walk into him like that.' Akira manages to get out.

'Ah, so you are afraid of boys!' Yuna says out of self-calculation. This cause Akira to an attempt of strangulation on Yuna, who is running away from her dorm roommate, towards the cottage where their new teacher was.

When they arrived, they saw a tall man, clad in a neat white shirt with a leather jacket on, with blue jeans too. He was facing small piles of rocks and bamboo. His hair had been braided into a ponytail. Yuna recognised him as the teacher who arrived with Takahata-sensei.

Akira and Yuna quickly took cover behind a tree to avoid being seen by him. And to see what he was up to.

'Okay, I admit, Yuna. He is handsome.' Akira whispers to her roommate.

'See? I told you. But what's he doing?' Yuuna says looking curious at the hottie in front of them.

Above his head and around him, small orbs of fire hovered. _Wait. Those weren't there before._ Yuna thinks to herself. The viewed one grasped one in his hand, and it somehow grew bigger. When it was released from the hand, the ball was twice as big as the other orbs.

One of the orbs launched itself against a small rock, scoring a hit. The other orbs followed example. The rocks flew towards the bamboo, forming one big pile. Akira and Yuuna were stunned. Neither of them expected something like from the newly arrived teacher.

Then the grand finale. With all the rocks and bamboo in just one large pile, the teacher flung the ball of fire against it. The explosion was quite devastating for the pile that was scattered across the entire yard. Some bits landed on the cottage.

The girls quickly took cover. They just had witnessed something incredible, as if it was magic. They would expect something like this from Takahata-sensei after the festival, but others as well? Things were getting stranger at this school, and they have thrown accidentally themselves into it all.

'Did you also see…?' Yuna asks Akira, who nods before Yuuna can finish the question. They would try to take a look again, but since they hear footsteps coming from somewhere else, well; let's say they make a run for cover.

"Hey! How's it going over there?" Takahata-sensei's voice was heard from where the footsteps came from. The new teacher turns his attention from the piles and walks casually towards him.

"Ah, Mr. Takahata."

"You should be careful blasting things with fire. It might be good training, but someone would find out. Did you even erected a barrier?"

'They speak in English? Are you getting what they're saying, Akira?' Yuuna asks from the girls' new hideout.

'Vaguely.' Is all Akira responds. All she is getting is something about a barrier.

"Hey, I did raise a barrier. The only difference is that anyone within the barrier's limit range wouldn't be affected at all. But this place is pretty much isolated, so I doubt there would be anyone out here except you and me." Is what Takahata-sensei's friend responds to him.

"Okay. But let's go inside for your briefing, shall we?" Takahata-sensei says. The two men go inside the cabin.

'Oh, man! Let's have a listen closer, Akira!' Yuna says out loud, now that the coast is clear for them to talk normally. 'Come on, Yuna. Leave it alone, for once. I for one don't want to get caught.' The normally quiet swimmer says to her over-energetic basketball playing friend.

'I'm not letting this one go!' Yuuna says and walks up to the window. Akira merely sighs, realizing she can't win this one, and also sneaks to the window to eavesdrop.

* * *

"Here are the files of all the students and teachers who officially know about magic, as well as groups outside the school who are aware of your presence and are legal magic users. You will find this to your liking, I hope?" Mr. Takahata says to Brân, while handing him a folder containing papers.

"Yes. This will prove useful so I know who I can speak with normally and take alongside me if necessary." Brân flips through the folder. After seeing through it a while, he speaks out, "I see a disturbing number in a certain class 3-A. Anything I should know about them?"

"Negi-kun's class? Ah, few already knew about magic, but most were through accidents. I'm sure you'll notice who was what for that matter."

"Mm-hmm." Brân double-checks the class. "Let's see. Negi Springfield, teacher and mage-in-training, _Springfield, isn't that the name of the Thousand Master?_, Sakurazaki Setsuna, swordswoman and onmyodo user, Kagurazaka Asuna, Negi's partner and guardian…"

"She's a kanka user like me. It's not known among the others though"

"Okay. Tatsumiya Mana, _Where have I heard that name before?_ Wait a minute. Evangeline A.K. McDowell!?"

"Oh, yes. Surprised?" Mr. Takahata calmly says to Brân.

"HOW COME THAT SHE IS IN THIS CLASS?"

"Well, the Thousand Master put a curse on her fifteen years ago and put her in this school, why I don't know. But don't worry; she won't do anything bad, since Negi-kun managed to defeat her once."

"Whew. That's some good news, at least. Let's see… Karakuri Chachamaru, partner to Evangeline, robot, _that's a surprise to me, _Hakase Satomi, nickname; Hakase?"

"It's a pun on her name. Spelled differently, it means "Professor."

"Ah. Anyone unofficial here at Mahora?"

"Well, Negi-kun has taken on some apprentices from his class."

"Splendid." Then Brân notice someone else in the folder. "Professor Akashi, leads an investigation against, whom?"

"That would be someone known as Fate Averruncus. He attacked the Kansai magic organisation few months ago, and we believe he sent someone here to investigate how strong Negi-kun has become."

"Hmm. I should report this back to my captain. And furthermore, it says here that Akashi has a daughter, but she doesn't know that he is a mage. I'd find it a bit odd."

'DADDY IS A WHAT!?' A voice is heard outside the window. Both Brân and Takahata are shocked to hear this, and while Takahata doesn't speak Gaelic at all, he at least understands when someone says **"Oh, crap!" **Personally, he recognized the voice outside.

* * *

'What are you doing, Yuna?! We're going to get discovered!' Akira finally snaps. Yuna had blown their cover from the window, after hearing the fact that her dad was a mage, or whatever they were called.

'Let's get the hell out of here before they catch us!' Yuna shouts and begins to run, finally getting her lot together. Who knows what would happen if Takahata-sensei caught them in his own business? (**A/N: Personally, I don't want to know myself.**)

Takahata and Brân get out the front door, and spot the two athletic girls running for it as if the fate of the world depended upon it. By the time the girls were spotted by them, they were almost too far to catch in an instant, even with Takahata's 'instant movement'.

"This is so-o-o not good. What're we going to do?" Brân asks Takahata, in the hopes that the older fighter has a plan as always.

"If we pull a stunt and catch them now, people will get suspicious." Takahata says seriously, like a commander watching a grave situation. "No one would believe them if they told anyone, but someone is going to come over here to investigate by themselves. I'll fetch them later on, and bring them in to either wipe their memory, or make sure they won't tell anyone." Being hesitant for a while, Takahata turns back to Brân. "Erect a barrier for a long time period, for the time being, until this mess is cleaned up."

"Yes sir!" is all Brân utters out before raising his hands and the magic energy gathered within him and around the cabin swirls almost into a frenzy to bash together a barrier to prevent any mundane from coming anywhere near the cabin.

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay, I was a bit hasty in letting Brân's magic get discovered, but in most situations, this is probably how things would happen. Don't worry; Takahata isn't going to do anything bad to them. **

**I planned out that Yuna and Akira would find out about magic, but should you have any ideas of more people in 3-A, let me know.**

**Until the next chapter, stay tuned for Akira explaining what Takamichi wants with her and Yuna regarding the new teacher.**

**By the way, I checked up on translators that there is no translated word for the word "Crap". I just wrote for the fun of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. What I do own are Brân, the instruction manual, the crystal ball, the captain and a mentioned dude (see below)**

**Note: I am pleased to see that people read this story, but I was expecting more reviews. For that matter, thank you Tribaldeofchaos. I sorely need _and_ wanted your review. On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Time for an explanation

Yuna and Akira ran from the cabin as fast as their legs could carry them. Akira ran quite fast for being a swimmer. Swimming must mean your legs get strengthened greatly. Yuna, being a basketball player, had some trouble keeping up with her quiet friend. Although the troubled one between the two was Akira.

The two of them stopped some 200 metres away from the cabin where the new teacher was going to live for some time now. Both needed to catch their breath and Yuna turned to see if Takahata-sensei or the new teacher pursued them. For now though, they were safe.

'Do you think, we should, tell anyone, about this?' Yuna asked her quiet friend, breathing heavily.

'Anyone?' Akira says angrily. 'If you hadn't been so stubborn and have us eavesdrop on Takahata-sensei, we wouldn't be running from who knows what?'

'Jeez, what has gotten into you? I haven't seen you this mad since we teased Negi-kun by not giving his ring back.' Yuna says slightly scared, since she was one of those whom Akira had turned her silent rage against when they tossed around Negi's ring.

'Don't change the subject. That ring was important to Negi-sensei, even if it wasn't an engagement ring.'

'Engagement ring?' Yuna asks with a question marker on her face. Not literally though.

Akira sighs at this. 'Not the point.'

'Speaking of Negi-kun, did you also hear his name from that folder?' Yuna asks, her breath returning to her.

'I did, barely. Perhaps Negi-sensei is like Takahata-sensei. But what would they have in common?'

They couldn't discuss any further because the school bell just sounded off. They were late for the next lesson and ran off as fast as their breath allowed them to.

* * *

Yuna and Akira hurried as fast as they could to the classroom. Nita "the Ogre" as Yuna referred to him was unfortunately caught in their stampede, but he was too trampled to catch them on his own. Akira was polite enough though to inform him that they were late for class.

When Yuna and Akira arrived at the class door, Yuna had it slammed open, unsurprisingly getting everybody's attention. Something students should watch out for.

'Is there something wrong, girls?' Negi asked them.

'N-no, Negi-kun. Just late, I hope.' Yuna answer him. The girls then pointed out that both Yuna and Akira were usually never late for class.

'We went to see the new teacher that had arrived here today. When we saw we didn't have much time left, we rushed here.' Yuna said, thinking up a quick defense, and hoping that it would hold.

A short while after Yuna and Akira took their seats and the lesson went on as usual, Takamichi entered the classroom.

'Excuse me, Negi-kun.' He said in his usual cheerful tone, with his trademark smile.

'What is it, Takamichi?' Negi asked him. He couldn't help but notice that Yuna and Akira shivered when Takamichi appeared. He would question them later.

'Is it okay if I burrow Yuna-kun and Akira-kun for a while?' At this the mentioned girls nearly jumped, with fright on their faces. One quick glance at them got Negi curious about their behaviour. And Takamichi probably knew why.

'Is it okay if I ask why?' He asked the elder teacher. Somehow he wasn't going to like the answer.

'Something not good happened between them and the new teacher a while ago. He would like to see to it that it is cleared up, and it require their presence. I'll wait outside.' Takamichi stepped out of the classroom, leaving Negi a bit confused.

Silence echoed while most eyes turned to either Yuna or Akira. Both looked quite nervous, and at the same time, relieved that Takahata-sensei had left, for the moment.

'Um… we'll be going, I guess.' Yuna said first rising, but she didn't manage to take a step when the class bombarded her with questions.

'How old did he look?'

'We couldn't tell his…' Yuna started

'Is he a cutie like Negi-kun?'

'Where do you think he's from?'

'Um, Britain, like Negi-kun I think…'

'Why does the new teacher want to see you?'

'Um… well… we, uh…'

'We walked in on him while he was changing' Akira voice was heard from the other side of the classroom. Within almost an instant, the girls had quieted down and were having blank eyes at Akira. Since they were all quiet, Akira took the chance of explaining further.

'Well, it was kind of embarrassing for all three of us at the time so we ran away from there as fast as possible back to school' she continued with a nervous laugh.

She shouldn't really have said anything, because in two seconds flat, the girls were bombarding HER with questions regarding the new teacher's… anatomy.

'What measurements are we talking here?'

'Is he the muscular type or slinky?'

'Did you see "it"?'

Now the last question, Akira was certain that was Haruna that asked that one. Negi was trying desperately to calm the girls down, when Takamichi called from the outside.

'Can I have the girls out of there today, at least?'

Yuna and Akira took this chance to run out as fast as possible. They brushed off whatever dirt they had gotten from their classmates, and went off with Takamichi.

* * *

Takahata-sensei walked in front, not saying a word. Yuna had gulped down the stairs and Akira hasn't been sweating this much since the first time she was going to swim. And during this entire time, Takahata-sensei had been quiet. No other teacher had passed them, so he hasn't said a single word to them. It was as if he were mute.

That changed when the trio left the building and headed towards the forest where several cabins to the Academy were placed. Takahata-sensei turned hundred eighty degrees around and smiled at them.

'Walked in on him while he was changing? Akira-kun, you made a good save for both of you.' He congratulated her first. Akira on the other hand blushed, trying not to imagine such a scene.

Yuna tried to change the subject. 'Um, Takahata-sensei, what was it we saw and heard back there at the cabin?'

Takahata turned on her. 'Well, I suppose you should the truth then. What you saw was magic. What you heard was a confirmation of this school's many magi.'

Both girls were stunned. Takahata-sensei being this forward with something like magic? He's been known to joke before, but this didn't seem to be something he would joke about.

'So, Negi-sensei is…' Akira started.

'He is a mage too. Better than most here.' Takahata answered her.

'And my dad is a mage too?'

'He is. One of the best here, though his magic skills are a bit lower than us.'

'And you too, Takahata-sensei? Are you a mage too?' Akira asked him. Takahata's smile nearly vanished at that question.

'No. I've dropped out of being a mage. But I can use magic in another way.'

'Dropped out?' Both girls asked. _How can one drop out of being a mage?_ Yuna wondered.(**A/N: Well, failing your grades in magic school for instance is one way.**)

'To put it bluntly, I cannot cast any spells like the other magi here.' Takahata said, his smile returning to its normal state. 'But come, we should not keep Brân waiting.' With that, he turned about and walked into the forest again. Yuna and Akira followed close.

* * *

Brân was gently knocking on a crystal ball, whilst reading a book that said: "Crystal Ball Communication for Novices." Tea had been prepared for the two girls who had discovered both him and Takamichi, although there were no biscuits. An alchemy set was also set up on a table by the bed.

"Testing, testing, one two… is this thing working? It's a bit dirty." Having tested the ball, Brân gives it a good dust to ensure that it's working.

"Can anyone hear me?" He says again.

"_Yes, I heard you the first time, Brân." _His captain's voice could be heard in his head.

"Oh, Captain! Glad that this thing is actually working." He says, since he hasn't used a crystal ball at all before.

"_That's good to know. Anyway, anything to report?" _Captain's voice ringed again in his head.

"Just established a small HQ at Mahora Academy. Local assistance provided, and by the way, you did know that Takamichi Takahata was a teacher here, right?"

The silence continued for approximately five minutes before the captain responded.

"_Takamichi? THE Takamichi?"_

"Yes, that guy."

"_Would you mind putting a good word for me with him?"_ At this request, Brân's jaw dropped. His captain, asking for a favour? She must be drunk again.

"I thought that you were married!"

"_Nonsense. With someone like that on the firing line, who needs to be married?" _Her voice echoed through his head, Brân shivered, since he could well be on the "firing line" as well in her sights.

"Can we move on, please?"

"_Oh, sorry. Anything or anyone else over there?" _Brân was certain he heard a giggle at the end. So he decided to tell her the truth.

"Well, there's also the son of the Thousand Master as a teacher here too. You guys did know about that, didn't you? Also there is also Evangeline."

"_Who?"_

"Evangeline. The Doll Master, Maga Nosferatu, the Mistress of Darkness, That Evangeline?"

Again silence. This time though, the captain must be from shock of hearing that it is the legendary vampire mage.

"_She is in Mahora?"_

"Yes."

"_Why?"_

Well, apparently, the Thousand Master cast a curse on her some fifteen years ago. Must have been that "School Hell" spell. You know the one to force pupils go to school?"

"_Oh, yeah, that explains it. But then, shouldn't his son over there be in trouble?" _the captain asks curiously

"Nah, I got assured she wouldn't do anything bad from Takamichi. I for one hope she doesn't cause trouble."

"_That's good to know too."_

"There's something else too. Well, this is a bit embarrassing…"

"_Okay, what is it?"_

"A bit earlier, when I was talking with Takamichi, we got, uh… discovered by two mundanes."

"_You WHAT!?" _The volume of the captain's voice was a bit too much for Brân to stand, making him letting go of the crystal ball temporarily. While his brain was recalibrating itself for reboot, Takamichi entered the cabin with both the girls.

"Brân? I've brought them." He shouted mildly out into the cabin. He received an answer shortly.

"Give me a minute and I'll join you. Just need to finish talking to my boss." Brân's voice called out to them.

"_You got discovered by two mundanes!? How clumsy can you get, Brân?!"_

"Look, calm down, Captain. How was I supposed to know that they were hiding from my sights? I'm not like the "Pre-"

"_Don't you mention the name of that son of a bitch! You know what he did."_

"Come on, he's been missing for 16 years. The bastard won't show up again. Plus, the two mundanes are here now, I'll deal with them. Happy?"

"_You do know that I'm going to report your every move to the Strategou, right?"_

"Yeah, I just _love _my new position. I'm off." With that, he turned off the crystal and turned to deal with his latest problem.

* * *

'Girls, meet Bendigeidfran Yates, your new security teacher and the latest mage here at Mahora.' Takahata-sensei introduced this young adult to Yuna and Akira. He had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, had green eyes and had sleek cheekbones. He wore the same clothing they saw him in earlier.

"Though you can call me Brân. And I do not speak Japanese, so try to remember that when you're with me." He said quite cheerfully, offering them tea.

"Okay." Yuna responds. Akira simply nods, which Brân returns.

"Now, let's get on with it."

"On with it?" Akira asks.

"To ensure our secret. We magi have been hiding from the world for centuries, we can't just pop out of nowhere like that. Now, there are normally three ways of making sure you don't tell anyone. But since the third option is considered immoral these days, that leaves us with two.

"The first option would be wiping out your memory. That way you'll only remember magic as something in a dream you had recently."

"Um, what's the second option?" Yuna asks, since she doesn't like the idea of having her brain flushed.

"The second option would be that we make a deal. You won't tell anyone about me in exchange that I do something for you. Sounds fair?"

"Just one question."

"Yes?"

"What would've the third option be?" Yuna asks curiously. At this Takamichi faked a cough.

"Well, let's just say, people don't take lightly to first degree murder these days, so-"

"We make a deal! We make a deal!" Both girls shout scared. Obviously neither of them considered death a good way to ensure the safety of magi.

_Great. Let's see what little ideas these girls__ have. _Brân thought.

"Okay, now that we have a deal, you need to come up with something that seems reasonable to me. Just a few points: I can't punish anyone you dislike. I cannot grant you a magic lamp that contains a genie."

"There are magic lamps with genies in them?" Yuna asks.

"Yes, and I don't have one of those with me. And I cannot make you look more beautiful than what you already are. And_ that_ was a state of fact, not a compliment."

Yuna and Akira turned to each other to discuss what they should get.

'Do you have any suggestions to a deal with him?' Akira asks her roommate.

'I think I have a suggestion.' Yuna answers her normally quiet friend. Then she turns to Brân.

"I have an idea."

"And what would that be?"

We have a friend of ours, see?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"And she has fallen for this guy, see?"

"Okay." _I can see where this is going. _Brân thinks to himself.

_You're planning to have him help Ako, aren't you Yuna? _Akira thinks, eyeing her basketball playing friend.

"Well, he doesn't really get it, so maybe you could make a-"

"Sorry, no can do." Brân says, cutting off her question.

'Eh?' Both girls say.

"But don't you want to help such a situation, Brân?" Yuna asks nearly rejected.

"Let me ask you a counter question to that, Yuna-kun" Takamich cuts in on this. "Do you want to fall in love against your own will?"

"Therefore, love potions, if that's what you want, fall under the category of 'Mind Control.' And Mind Control has been declared officially illegal these days. Sorry."

'Aww.' Yuna groans. She really must've wanted to help Ako.

_Though it isn't an excuse for making love potions._Brân eventually thinks to himself.

"Anything else?"

This time though, it was Akira who came with a suggestion.

"I have one, sensei."

"Oh? And that would be?"

"You mentioned earlier that magic have existed for centuries, right?"

"Not just centuries, it's been around forever. Your point is?"

"Would it be possible for us to learn magic that we can use?" Akira says looking straight at both Brân and Takamichi. The two teachers look at each other, which Takamichi giving a slight nod.

"Alright, that's something I can do." Brân says, giving both Yuna and Akira their own way of enjoyment for this. "You two can be my apprentices in magic, you'll come here after school lessons, and I will teach you the basics."

"YES!" Yuna shouts, then holds up her hand for Akira to give a high five. 'Nice suggestion, Akira! Now I can pounce Dad!'

"Just a few points." Brân says again with a bit of a serious tone. "Since you did not know magic before, then your closest friends don't either. You would do well to keep it that way." He hands them the folder. "In here are the official ones who know about magic. Memorise it, otherwise things will be hectic. Also, don't take my training lightly. This isn't like pulling a rabbit out of a hat or making a flock of pigeons coming out of a bouquet of flowers. Such things are for mundanes. Clear?"

"Uh, yes." Both girls answer him. Takamichi seem pleased.

"Well, Brân. You got yourselves something to come back here for. I'll notify the dean and Negi-kun that both Yuna-kun and Akira-kun are official disciples in magic, and that you have cleared the situation." Then he turns on Yuna. 'Also, would you like me to tell your dad that you know of magic now, Yuna-kun?'

'No thanks, Takahata-sensei.' Yuna answer. 'I can tell him myself. 'Sides, I'd like to kill him for keeping such a secret from me.'

Takamichi just had to chuckle. 'Please don't. He's one of the best mage teachers here.'

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Brân shouted, rising up and heading for a large bag he had brought with him. A little rumbling later, he produced a pair of practice wands for Yuna and Akira, one having a star, the other with a white wing on top.

"The first spell you should learn is the 'Fire Lamp' spell." Brân says while handing over the two wands to the girls. "You simply say 'Practi Bigi Nar Aredescat!' and a small fire will come out. Like this." He clears his throat and waves his index finger around. "Practi Bigi Nar Aredescat!" Then a small fire appears on the tip of the finger. "Once you learned this, we can go on to other beginner spells."

Yuna and Akira bows, thanking their new teacher for the wands and exits the cabin. Takamichi leaves shortly afterwards, leaving Brân alone to his thoughts.

_Finally that is over. And now, I got a pair of disciples on my back! This day keeps getting better and better. As long as anybody hasn't got the idea of challenging me, things should go fine…_

* * *

**A/N: ****Finally, after seven and a half pages, this chapter is done! I had to do several remakes on this one, and I haven't even gotten started on the next chapter. Next update may take time.**

**Those who read this probably wonder "Are you going to have Yuna and Akira make a pactio with Bran?" I'm not going to have that happen. I am however considering whether they should make a pactio with Negi. But being a generous writer in this story, I'm putting that to the vote.**

**And in case you're wondering about the guy whose name Brân (Br–aa–n) didn't get to finish, don't worry, he'll show up, though relatively late.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. I do however own LimeWire, which is good for downloading Negima songs. The rest is down below.**

* * *

Chapter 4: You think of a good name, 'cause I can't

Later that night, around a campfire, a small group looked after their gear. Most of them were young, ambiguous people between 14 and 21, seeing after and polishing small canes or having a late dinner. There were only two persons older than the others at the campfire, one being on the ground overlooking a map of Japan, the other one sitting on a tree branch some six meters above the ground admiring something the size of a fist. Both of these men are cloaked.

"Master! Master!" a woman in her early twenties, clearly older than the rest ran towards the first old man, revealing his position as leader of this group. She carries a folder under right arm, and a staff in her left hand.

"What is it, Amanda?" He asks her. Taking the moment for a breather, Amanda eventually answers.

"I have found a few things for us to do. Take a look at this." She takes out a folder and while her master looks through, she continues.

"A few months earlier, a rogue group of magi from Kyoto tried a summoning of high proportions using a member of a magic clan. They were however foiled."

"By whom, I might ask?" Her master asks of her. Now others had come in interested in this conversation. The figure in the tree hadn't jumped down yet, but kept a keen eye and ear on the chat.

"By" she hesitates and then says the truth. "By Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the Doll Master." This brought a wave of shock down upon the others and although no beasts were around for three miles, one could hear a clicking snarl coming from somewhere.

"By her? Are you certain?" Her master asks concerned. The last thing he wants to meet is of course, the greatest magician of evil, the one they say can't be killed.

"Not entirely. However, the rogue group survived." When the master as he is known now, looks over the group, she continues again.

"I know nothing of the white haired boy or the sword girl except that she is a Shin…uh…

"Shinmeiryuu." A voice came from above, drawing everybody's attention upward towards the figure in the tree. The figure merely says again "Kainde Amedha."

"What's that supposed to mean?" a boy of 16 years old asks bluntly not really pointing to anyone.

"No idea. We got to start teaching that guy English soon; otherwise we'll never understand what he'll say." Another one answers the all-round question.

"Anyway, the dog demon seem to have been located in the eastern region, in a city called Mahora, and-"

"Mahora is an academy, the largest this side of Kyoto. Not surprised you didn't know that, Amanda." Her master cuts her short, slightly annoyed. "Well? What else have you learned?"

"Well, the leader of the group, a woman named Chigusa Amagasaki is held prisoner in Kyoto, not far from the main base of a group of eastern magi, led by Eishun Konoe." This caught another snarl from somewhere.

"I expected him to go that far in his life." This old mage responded. The others got a feeling that he knew where that odd, clicking snarl came from, since he was acting calm every time that sound came.

"Amanda, is there any bad news you brought with you?"

"Well, the Spartan Hounds are very persistent. One of their agents has arrived here in Japan just this morning." She said, very unnerving.

"So late? They must have expected the locals to deal with us, then. Do you know who it is?"

"I do not know" is all she can get out. She probably thought it was one of their best agents they ever had.

"It's fine. We'll find out soon." The master turns to the figure in the tree. "_Paya."_ This caught the figure's full attention. _"Go to Mahora Academy and find out about the magi there. And you'll keep hidden."_ Then the master picks up and tosses a mask lying next to him towards the figure. Before the others in camp realized it, Paya or so he was called by the master, was gone.

* * *

The next day at Mahora, was for the morning, a bit eventful. There was a new teacher having arrived only yesterday, staying at Mahora as a security teacher, and Yuna and Akira had been having a short conversation with him the same day. The cheerleaders minus Madoka along with Haruna suspected that they had initiated an affair with the new teacher.

That's not what Natsumi thought. Ever since Negi-sensei arrived nearly six months ago, things have been strange. First there was this odd wind that showed up frequently, but only where Negi-sensei was. That was one odd thing.

Next was the field trip. It had started nicely, but after hearing the news of Honya-chan confessing to him, that night the class had spotted five Negi-sensei! Apparently they were part of Asakura's plan to snatch all the meal tickets, but then Honya-chan found the real Negi-sensei, and won the game.

That was the end of it. Shortly after a trip to an island that Iincho owned, Natsumi and Chizuru had found a stray dog, which somehow, was a boy. A _naked_ boy. Natsumi didn't know why she blushed at the time, whether the fact that she hasn't seen a naked boy before, with the exception of Negi-sensei (that doesn't count), or that she thought that the boy might have been cool.

However, the same night, a strange old man in a black trench coat arrived, looking for Kotarou-kun. Apparently they knew each other, and then he kidnapped Chizuru!

Then she along with Kotarou-kun came back, unharmed saying that the evil gentleman had disappeared. Well, after the old man had kidnapped Chizuru, Negi-sensei had entered the room, and he already knew Kotarou-kun. They mentioned something about spells-

Spells! Such things could only exist if magic existed too. It's a ridiculous idea, but then again, if it didn't exist, then how would the strange things happening around her be explainable?

Right, she had a theory. Now all she had to do was to prove it. She just needed evidence. Right after class, Natsumi could begin.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Takamichi?" Brân asks his supervisor.

"Well, some of us think it is. The dean thought it was a good idea so we could see how you do things, and Eva wanted Negi-kun to see how a fully trained magic swordsman works. Plus, it'll be good for your two disciples to see what magic can do." The ever calm glass wearing teacher responded kindly.

"But something like this? I'm not an exhibition for people to see."

"Oh, come on. When I told the others about you, there was some who wanted to test you out. Kotarou-kun for example thinks that all western magi are weaklings, with the exception of Negi-kun, and a student of Negi-kun wish to see how strong you really are."

Brân merely sighs. "Let Kotarou-kun think what he likes, I don't care."

"Well, he doesn't know you deal with demons in close quarters, so he thinks you're a weakling and maybe a coward." This on the other hand, caught Brân's attention.

"Coward? OK, that's it. I'll do it. Who am I facing?"

"You'll be facing Setsuna-kun. She's a swordswoman, trained by Eishun himself, and bodyguard to Konoka-kun, the principal's granddaughter. Setsuna-kun won a poll we set up among teachers and students alike to see who would meet you."

Brân considered his opponent. Though a quick look through the folder again wouldn't hurt, it doesn't hurt to be well prepared. He'd better put on his heavy apparel and equip himself with his gear.

"I'll be there shortly. Go ahead. Oh, if you see Yuna and Akira on the way, tell them."

* * *

Over at Tatsumiya Shrine, magic teachers and students, along with official mundanes who knew about magic gathered to see the new arrival from Britain. The dean had taken the opportunity of the afternoon to make up a challenge for the new teacher.

Originally, Kotarou wanted to face the newcomer, wanting to see if he really were strong. However, they had held a poll among the challengers to see who it would be. And Setsuna had won. Though she entered only due to Konoka urging her. Why Konoka did it though was anyone's guess.

Down at the front, Professor Akashi tried desperately to make an excuse for keeping magic a secret from his teenage daughter.

'I swear, Yuna, I was going to tell you when you graduated!' a few could hear from him.

'You are so dead, Oyaji! Why did you keep it from me in the first place!?' one could hear his daughter say afterwards. Her voice was more exciting than angry.

'It was your mom's wish, I swear! She didn't want you know all this.' Her father returned, sounding a bit scared unknowing that Yuna thinks that it's really cool that her dad is a mage.

'Mom wanted it?' Now she calmed down, and sighed. 'If Mom wanted it, then it's fine. I guess I would have been careless if I learned it on early.'

_It's fine if it's her mom but not me?_ Her dad thinks. Something isn't right here.

Out on the arena, Setsuna waited for her opponent. Being a patient warrior, she merely stood still on her spot, gently stepping her feet to keep herself busy. _I guess he is just getting himself ready. Not that I don't mind but, it takes time._

Eventually, heavy footsteps were heard from the entrance. Brân was running towards the others clad in his coat and NOT wearing a hat to match. When he arrived at the crowd, he was first greeted by Gandolfini-sensei, a young black man in his late twenties, or early thirties, depending on who you ask.

"Ah, there you are. We were beginning to wonder if you have gotten lost." He tells Brân.

"I did. I asked for directions from a pair of two small twins. They pointed out the way for me."

"Well, you're here at least. Most of us who know about magic are here. Setsuna-kun is waiting for you on the arena, though some of us doubted you'd come."

"Well, I'm here now, that's what matters, doesn't it?" Brân responds and head off to the arena.

* * *

"Ah, you came. I was wondering." Setsuna said as Brân entered the stage of the Tatsumiya Shrine. She saw this merely as strict business, that he was to be tested.

"I got lost. You can't expect me to find here exactly right away." Brân responds before halting briefly. "You did expect me, didn't you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I did. I apologise." Setsuna bows slightly, being respectful to her opponent.

"There really is no need to bow, um, Setsuna-kun was it?" Brân asks her to see if the honorific was correct. He doesn't usually speak Japanese, as a matter of fact, he couldn't.

"Well then, shall we begin, sensei?" Setsuna acknowledged him as, and drew Yuunagi for battle.

* * *

After only a few minutes, Setsuna could tell one thing from his opponent; he was no pushover. But neither was he a quick one. Where Negi used speed and agility, Brân compensated with brute force and strength. His sword was the opposite of her own; Yuunagi was made to make precision cuts and elegant wounds, his basket-hilted was made to break bones and make big fatal wounds, no matter where they were. They were nearly complete opposites of each other.

One odd thing had Setsuna noticed; Brân hasn't used any combat spells so far. He's only been using his body and blade to battle Setsuna. And from the looks of it, he doesn't know "Instant Movement" either. She held nearly all the cards in this battle.

Using Instant Movement, she ended up behind him. Before he could react to her proximity, she gave him a hard kick, sending him across the stage. However, she felt pain when the kick delivered. Pain was not normally something she couldn't ignore, but this pain was higher than usual.

Brân flipped on one of his hands to land on his feet. He instantly recognized that move. 'Instant Movement.' Not something he had practiced on himself, but at least he had studied it. He launched himself at her in attempt to land a hit on her.

* * *

'Well, he is definitely of the Spartan Hounds.' Takamichi says while watching the two opposites of each other have an even fight. Or that's what it looked like.

'What do you mean, Takamichi?' Negi asks standing next to the older teacher with the grin.

'I've had the opportunity of working together with them in the past and what I've seen, they have all had more experience than what most military groups in the magic world. Their training is considered harder than anybody else.'

'Even tougher than Boya's, Takamichi?' Evangeline standing not far from them asked.

'I wouldn't call it that hard. But it's enough to make Shinmei no longer the greatest fighters. But I can see that Brân hasn't been very much in the Hounds, so Setsuna-kun is better.'

It would seem that most of Negi's group were gathered where they were. They had all listened to what Takamichi had said and most were wondering the same thing.

'So how come Setsuna-nee-Chan hasn't beaten him yet?' Kotarou finally asks.

'Look closely, Kotarou-kun. Brân hasn't used any spells yet, and Setsuna-kun hasn't used her special techniques. In other words, neither is going all out.'

Most gulp at the thought that neither had been going all out. They all knew how good Setsuna was but the newcomer was not someone whom they knew about at all. Only that he was good.

* * *

Brân is panting heavily. He has never had such a tough fight since his initiation to the Hounds. Setsuna on the other hand, hasn't even broken a sweat. Her eyes had been constantly fixed on Brân. _Now that is some concentration, there._

Smiling to himself, Brân lowers his own sword until the tip is pointed at the arena floor.

"You know, Setsuna-kun? I quite enjoyed this fight. Best one I've had in months." Brân says smiling. The others outside the stage were mostly confused. Even Setsuna had temporarily lost her cool and just stared at him dumbfound.

"I'm not saying that I forfeit, but you made so far that I have to use my spells on you." He confessed to her. Setsuna recovered from this claim.

"But you need to chant incantations to do it, and that's not something you have time to do." Her reply was. And everyone knew that she was right.

"True, but" a snap of fingers brought up a whirlwind around Brân, taking Setsuna by surprise with that he didn't chant all.

* * *

On Brân's p.o.v

"-a whirlwind barrier without incantation has saved my ass more than once." Brân finished while inside.

_Okay, now I can think. She's faster, stronger and more skilled than me. If I maximised my Cantux Bellax, I could stand a chance. But I would wear out faster. So I need to use my spells to beat her. If I can get in one hit on her, it's my victory. God, this coat is slowing me down._

Brân eventually removed his coat quickly and hurled toward the wind around him. Now all bets are off.

"**An Ubhal As Airde**…" he muttered and prepared his spells.

* * *

Setsuna was stretching when the coat flew out. When it landed in front of her, Setsuna could only guess what he had worn underneath. A large amount of magic weapons? Catalysts and wands fully charged? Anyone's guess. Fortunately she was preparing as well for whatever he had store for her.

With her artefact out and Yuunagi in her hand, how could things go wrong?

_No wait, if I think like that, I'll make a mistake. And he can use it against me. The thought of seeing his skill in magic is frightening itself. He is an older combat mage than Negi-sensei, meaning he knows more spells than him. But he is not better than Negi-sensei in close combat, so there's my bet._

The whirlwind barrier is about to drop. In five seconds.

_He'll probably send spirits against me first…_

Four

_Then follow up with magic arrows…_

Three

_And finish it with a high level spell…_

Two

_Once those are done, he's mine!_

One

As opposite to what Setsuna predicted, Brân charged immediately at her, sporting his basket hilted sword. Although she couldn't really see it directly, Setsuna could have sworn she saw his eyes _glow_ emerald green.

The next three blows were blockable, however, Setsuna could barely stand up after each one, saved only by her strength. When her larger opponent prepared another strike, she took the opportunity to flip under him and kick him upwards using her legs as a spring.

When Brân landed, Setsuna almost immediately couldn't believe what she was seeing. And everybody with the exception of a certain few were stunned. And one was left with her eye twitching.

Brân is clad in a large armor consisting mainly of double-weaved chain mail, going down to his large black leather boots like a skirt with a cleave allowing him free movement of his legs. Shoulder plates protect the top of his cuirass. Leather straps are drawn across the torso, forming an X on his chest. On one of the straps, there hangs a pistol folder with the mentioned weapon inside. His arms are not covered in chain mail, but on his left arm with which he holds his sword, there is a bracer or arm protection with Gaelic runes while on his right arm is a large leather gauntlet. And around his neck, there is a silver necklace with eight point and a large round ruby in the center. The chain mail is held together and separately by a leather belt around the waist.

"You wore that all the time? Under that coat?" Setsuna asked as if paralyzed. Everybody else she had faced had only worn normal clothing, with the exception of Chao.

"Of course. Back home in Britain, I fight with demons in close combat on a daily basis." Brân answers back. He could have sworn he heard an audible gulp from Setsuna's direction. "What's wrong? Warriors of the Shinmei don't get nervous, do they?"

Setsuna quickly shakes off her chill and tries to assume her cool. In truth, she was shaking with fear. Brân hadn't shown any spells so far, but if one would score a hit on her, she could find herself in the infirmary.

The sword wielder of the west charged at the sword wielder of the east.

* * *

Negi, Asuna, Nodoka, Yue, ah screw it, everyone with the exception of Evangeline and Takamichi who only looked surprised at the armor that Brân wore, were stunned and had their jaws open. Chisame, who came only due to her website not in need of an update, was the one with her eye twitching. _Seriously, who wears chain mail these days? And how did he get that past the airport security?_

'He wore that all along? What is he, some kind of knight!?' Asuna asked, snapping her jaw up. Of the group of Negi's partners, she could be the most shocked.

'When I introduced the magic swordsman class to boya, I honestly didn't expect a Celt to embody the old fashioned way.' Evangeline said, slightly amused at this new arrival.

'I'd say Brân got more surprises than what I expected.' Takamichi said. 'I wonder if it really were such a good idea to accept Aristodemus' help.'

Negi got interested by this name. 'Eh? Aristodemus?'

'He's the head of the Spartan Hounds. Older than me and at least as strong as Nagi, he is one of the most powerful persons in the magic world.' Takamichi continued.

'So he's a really strong guy?' Kotarou asked next to Takamichi.

'Yes, and if you're thinking about fighting him, I highly advise against doing it. I'm a pushover for starters.'

This time, everyone gulped. Except Evangeline. She never gulps. And she have good reasons.

'If, if Takahata-sensei says it's a bad idea, then we shouldn't fight Aristodemus-san.' Asuna stated, muttering slightly, you would think that it's due to her crush on Takamichi, despite being rejected.

'Do what you want, nee-chan, but I intend to-'

'It's a bad idea, Kotarou.' Asuna told him, her face being about an inch away from his face. She had put on her scary face, the one to discourage people.

'Um, whatever you say, nee-chan.' Kotarou eventually responded. _I intend to challenge this guy anyway._

They both heard a chuckle from Takamichi. 'Asuna-kun, you'll get to be a great fighter one day yourself with that attitude.'

'Uh, y-y-you-you're too kind, Takahata-sensei!' Asuna manage to stutter out from her mouth. (**A/N: I don't know about you, but my money's on her crush for him.**)

'No really, Asuna-kun. You could become a Hound yourself. They take on anyone who wish to become better. As long as you fulfill their requirements, you'll do fine.'

'Hmph. A misled girl like her among the Hounds. Pretty much a waste if you ask me.' Evangeline mutters to herself. Then again, the amount of training those guys take under that Greek fighter...

* * *

Setsuna was breathing heavily for the first time under the whole battle. _Since when did this become reverse tables? _Setsuna didn't really that Bendigeidfran-sensei, _God, that name is hard to pronounce..._, would carry such a heavy and strong armor. He is a mage for Buddha's sake! Magi don't wear heavy armor. Setsuna could buy the sword as to why he needed it, but chain mail?

_No, wait, wait, calm down, calm down. Evangeline-san said that the magic swordsman is a freedom class capable of change. And Bendigeidfran-sensei said that he fights demons daily. So he doesn't just rely on his magic to protect him. Instead, he employs spells and barriers to a minimum charge, therefore prolonging his time in battle. I must push him to use up his energy._

That task seemed harder than it sounded. Note, _seemed. _Brân stood facing her with sword in left hand, and his gloved hand free. The glow from his eyes had gone away, and he was taking in steady breaths. Setsuna took in a long, deep breath and assumed a classic position.

"Hmm?" Brân noticed before she vanished from his sight. He didn't notice her presence until he heard her voice... from behind.

'Shinmeiryou Ougi...'

_Oh crap._

'Hyakuretsu Okazani!' That one strike was just enough to knock Brân off his feet and into the railings of the arena. He didn't get up, in fact, he was rendered unconscious by the impact.

'Um... could we get a stretcher here? I think he's unconscious.' Setsuna eventually called out after checking up on him.

* * *

**A/N: Right, I had this redone, since Setsuna losing doesn't really seem to fit this story, or the readers for that matter.**

**A few things to note. 1; the disclaimer is going to be down here from here on out.**

**2; In your reviews, please vote yes or no whether Yuna and Akira should make a contract with Negi. It will not be the anime artifacts for that matter.**

**Oh, and Brân's armor, I got a drawing of it from a friend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Apologies for making it such a brief end to the last chapter, but I didn't really want to drag out on the time, with school coming back online in my life for now. That and I've been a bit busy making notes and plot points for the next story I promised afterwards. And then the story after that. I got a lot of stories in my head, so I'll have to shorten this one by a lot. FYI, I redid the end on the last chapter too. However, forget the bit about the contract thing.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Contracts and more artifacts.

'EEEEEHHHH!' Yuna's voice was heard throughout the whole resort shortly after they had entered it. Akira merely stood with awe helping Kaede holding up Brân while Asuna and Konoka helped Setsuna. They have only been in there for, what 2 minutes, and Yuna had to admit one thing: this place rocked!

'Whoa, this is amazing! Is this place really yours, Eva-chan?' Yuna had to ask her former master, even though she didn't know it.

'Course it is, Akashi Yuna!' Evangeline answers the basketball playing magic apprentice. 'But just so you know, we can't get out for the next 24 hours.'

'What?!' Yuna once again shouted. She then turned to the others. 'What do we do about tomorrow's homework, guys?'

'Relax, Yuna. 24 hours in here is only an hour on the outside.' Konoka told her with her trademark smile. 'We'll all be in time for the classes tomorrow.'

Yuna relaxed, giving out a sigh. While all of them walked towards Evangeline's tower, Akira asked her magic tutor.

"You did catch all that didn't you, sensei?"

"I may not speak Japanese, but I got the gist of it" was his answer to her.

As soon they got to the plaza of the resort, most of the girls began to set into their training efforts. Since they couldn't get out for the next 24 hours, they might as well improve their skills.

Brân sat and watched as most of the girls along with Negi set to training. It kind of reminded him of when he was a kid himself. Only there weren't so many girls, and in every size too. _Oh wait, I can't think of them like that! They're underage! _Brân mentally slapped himself for that. As far as he was concerned, they were too young to be involved with anything dirty.

"Practe Bigi Naru Ardescat!" Yuna's voice was heard to both of them. She really put some effort into learning her heritage. And she had talent from the start, one could tell. But since she didn't know any other spells apart from that one, she couldn't progress much. Brân tried painfully to rise up and walk up next to her.

"Something like that will take time, you know."

"How long do I have to do this? It's taking forever." Yuna responds frustrated. Even though her dad was good at this, she wasn't for now.

"You need to channel your magic energy first. Until then, that's the only spell you'll use."

"You know, there is another way to get your energy working." A squeaky little voice came from somewhere. It took a little while they looked around before it spoke again. "I'm down here."

And they did look down… to find a pure white bred ermine. "Hi." Yuna nearly fainted and Brân merely stood, getting the feeling that he had met this stoat before.

"And what would that be?" Yuna asks now interested and kneeing to see the stoat she recognized to be Negi's pet, Chamo.

"Simple. You make a contract." Chamo said. This caused Brân to nearly snap at the mention of a contract while Yuna was confused. Brân picked up Chamo.

"Are you talking about the Pactio system, you stoat?"

"Um…" Yuna started. "What's this Pactio thing?"

Brân looked around nervous. He didn't seem happy about talking about such a bold idea out there.

"Not here." He then pointed to the dome. "Over here."

Yuna called for Akira to follow them into the dome. Brân had them sit at the table, when he took out a pair of glasses and created small illusions and lights to illustrate what he was going to show.

"I'm going to assume you basically know about the concept of partners?" He asked them. Yuna raised a hand. "Yes?"

"Is it the same thing as having a soul mate or a close friend?"

"Basically, yes. Well, we magi have another point of view. There is a tale of a great mage who once saved the world, and she had a courageous knight who protected her. Based on that tale, western magi have the Pactio system, a bond between a mage and a Ministra Magi, comrade or partner, depending on what oyu like to call them. But it is not a way of finding your life love. Ministra are used as "Sword and Shield" in this bond. In other words, the Ministra are combat tools. Normally, adult magi can only have one Ministra, but let's take Negi for example. As he is not yet of age, he can make as many "contracts" as he wants, based on the fact that both he and his choice in partner are agreed."

"What would the benefits be if one were to make a contract with a mage?" Akira asks.

"Good question. A Ministra gains a healthy appearance, their muscles grow significantly and also gains athletic boost ups. The confirmation of a contract takes shape in a tarot card with the partner on it. The mage or "Magistra" always carry it, but partners can also have a copy card. The card has several functions; the Magistra can speak telepathically to the Ministra, and vice versa. He can also summon the partner should he feel the need of the partner. Finally, there's the artifact."

"And that is?" Yuna asks patiently. From a distance, a certain vampire has been watching the trio along Chamo, who had been picked up along the way. _This is unlike Akashi Yuna. She isn't like this in class since boya came._

"The artifact" Brân continued after drinking a glass of water. "is a special item that only the Ministra can wield. The Magistra can summon it for the partner or they can use their card the summon it themselves. Some experiments have also shown that the Magistra can also use the artifact. The downside to that is that the partner can't use the artifact themselves."

"Oi, oi, I didn't know that." Chamo said sitting on Yuna's shoulder. "How come you found out about that?"

"Mainly because I ran those experiments when I was a kid."

"Ah. So, you girls feel like making a contract?" Chamo turns to Yuna and Akira. Akira can't really get over the initial shock of a talking ermine, whilst Yuna is nervous.

"Um, I don't think we should do one with Brân." Yuna said like a nervous sheep.

"That's a good idea. It would be a "permanent" contract if either of you were to do it with me. Irreversible. So you're better off with Negi. Speaking of which, I don't know if he have any contracts." This nearly caused Chamo to panic. "Maybe I should ask him later about it."

"There's no need!" Chamo shouts, only no one really pays heed to him.

'Wait a minute, Akira. Do you remember the game during the Kyoto school field trip?'

'You had to squat in the lobby hall the whole night.' Akira reminded the basketball player.

'Yes, yes, but my point is, do you remember what the prize was?'

'Ah, yes.' Akira turned to Brân. "Negi-sensei has at least one partner."

"Hmm? Whom, I might ask?"

"Honya-chan is his partner. Quite fitting since she's the one that confessed to him in the first place." Yuna pointed out.

_Confessed to him? What odd things has happened until I came here?_

"Well, I'm not sure if you should make a contract in the first place. Plus, I don't know if Negi would accept it." Brân pointed out.

"We could talk with him, sensei. We can try to establish something with him." Yuna said with puppy eyes. Man, eyes like those are a bit tough to withstand.

"Okay, but I'm calling the shots. Give me some time, and then I'll decide. Okay?"

* * *

The library in the resort was huge. Book lovers would love to have such a large collection, and magi would kill to have such a large collection of spell books. Brân could agree with such magi. This place was filled to the corners with spell books. All manners of elements were found in the books; pyromancy, necromancy, healing spells enough to bring a dead person back, you name it. There even was a whole shelf of unauthorised biographies of powerful and famous people known only to the magic world.

Brân opened a book of Pyromancy and read its pages intently when he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around, he found the mistress of this resort and owner of the books.

**"****Just what I need..."** He mutter to himself before hearing her saying **"Need what exactly?"**

**"****You speak Gaelic?" **Brân asks the elder mage. She merely grins at his surprise.

**"****I visited Wales back in the 15****th**** century. By your accent, I'm guessing… you're from Ceredigion. Right?" **

"**Yes, you're right. And I can tell by your accent, you are from Scotland. Though your time in Japan must be screwing it up." **Brân could tell that from Eva's way of speaking. **"Look, what do you want?"**

**"There's something you should know about your disciples, Celt." **Eva called him. Brân didn't really mind, but it's a bit disturbing since the Celts are virtually gone.

**"Hmm? What exactly?"**

"How about we speak in English about this subject? Trying to remember Gaelic is such a strain if you've been away for too long." Evangeline spoke in fluent, nearly perfect English. It's not like just because she has been stuck in a school in Japan for 15 years doesn't mean that she has completely forgotten her native language.

"Okay, I'll bite, _Vampire._" Brân said that last word long, to remind her what she really was. "What is it about Yuna and Akira?"

"Back when I was causing boya trouble, I had to feed on blood in order to face him. One night there was going to be a blackout, and I was sure to get his blood that time."

"Go on."

"Yuna, Akira and two of their friends were in the bath when the power snuffed it."

"And?"

"One of their friends, Sasakie Makie, was my first meal back then, so..."

"You had them all turned into half-vampires."

"I had them turned into half-vampires, using Sasakie Makie." Evangeline repeated his words.

"How many knows about this?"

"So far? Boya, Chachamaru, Kagurazaka Asuna and you. The girls doesn't know."

"Is there any reason why you're telling me this at all?"

Evangeline focused her attention on him and looked directly in his eyes, unnerving him despite being a professional combat mage. "With magic being exposed to them, Akashi Yuna and Ookouchi Akira will begin to feel the vampiric side in them crawl slowly back. This in turn would increase their powers greatly, but it wouldn't be any good for them. If that side continues to grow, they'll eventually be corrupted by dark magic. However, if something else were to take hold them, say a contract, the vampiric side would be kept in check." (1)

Brân actually had to think this one over. What the little vampire had told him made absolute sense. If Yuna and Akira were to make a contract with Negi, then the vampire in them wouldn't cause any trouble. And since Negi only had one contract, it seemed appropriate. Hang on. If "Honya-chan" was the only one who had a contract with Negi, then why were there so many girls with him upstairs?

* * *

'So if Yuna-nee-san and Akira-nee-san were to make a contract with Aniki, then we'd have a huge advantage in battle!' Chamo explained to the others. Nodoka was blushing at the idea, Yue tried to keep a straight face, Konoka had her smile ready at the proposal, since it seemed she liked the idea. Asuna on the other hand, was not trusting Chamo on this one.

'Are you sure it has nothing to do with another 100 000 ermine dollars going into your cash wallet?'

'Well, that's a bonus, but it's not the point! Having more allies is the key to winning a war, you know, Ane-san.'

_Who are we exactly at war with? _Yue thought of. Apart from that demon weeks earlier, and the white haired boy from Kyoto, who really said that Negi was just in his way, who were they at war with actually?

Negi was talking with Yuna and Akira over the prospect of a contract, and from the others' point of view, things were looking positive. That is, until Akira mentioned that Brân would call the shots.

'I think he's gonna say no. Teachers usually say so with something exciting.' Yuna proclaimed with a nearly sad face. A contract sounds so great in her ears.

"Hey, Boya!" Evangeline's voice snapped everyone's attention to its source. Evangeline was standing next to Brân, who was leaning against a pillar and had a grin on his face.

"Well?" Yuna asked her magic master, who merely nodded in return. And everyone realized what it meant.

"Yes! I get to work on a circle!" Chamo shouted and set about tout to make a magic glyph. Brân approached his two disciples who were standing next to Negi. Haruna and Konoka approached the quartet with smiles on their faces.

"You sure you two want to do this?"

"I'm willing." Yuna answered in return. Five sets of eyes landed on Akira, who rapidly became nervous with the stares.

"Um, if it helps Negi-sensei, then it's fine." She eventually responded.

"Okay." Brân then turned to Negi and bowed to look down to look in his eyes. "And Negi, since Honya-chan is your only partner, may I see her card before you make it with Yuna and Akira?"

Negi jumped at the mention that Nodoka was his only partner, whereas Haruna had to smile like the devil again and Konoka was merely stunned.

'I get to tell him! I get to tell him!' Haruna shouted out without warning, causing Negi to jump again.

'Me, me, me , me!' Konoka shouted putting her arms up and waving them around.

* * *

Yuna was the first into the circle with Negi. The circle began to glow with Chamo shouting Pactio and he manage to get an eye shot of her panties. Shame he didn't have a camera ready.

"Um, Brân, what am I supposed to do now?" Yuna asked the elder mage while they were watching.

"You can do the contract in various ways. You can either make a blood transfusion which I do not recommend, share a drink of wine with him..."

"Isn't there any simpler way?" Yuna asked, because the magic in the circle was making her blood go hotter by the second.

"Oh. You just kiss him and it's done." He returned the answer very bluntly.

Yuna stared at him, and then at Negi. Then she stared at Nodoka, who was blushing again. Akira had frozen at the mention of a kiss. _You seal it with a kiss?! Does that mean... Wait, they did kiss in Kyoto. Then I guess it counts._

'Um, OK. Here goes, Negi-kun.' Yuna said and closed the distance between their lips rather quickly. The sense of feeling was...tingling, not like anything she had felt before. If it was possible, how can she experience it again?

The card appeared between them, and Chamo acted quickly to get it. Though he didn't get to see much of it since Brân snatched it from him. Brân then noticed that Negi and Yuna were still lip locked.

"You can stop now." Hearing this, Yuna pulled back instantly from Negi, who looked a bit shocked. He mentally admitted to himself that he liked Yuna in a way, but not in the romantic way, more of a fast blooming friendship.

Brân inspected the card. The latin number 2 was in theupper left corner and in the down right corner as always. Her circle behind her was in the color orange and her color tone said Rubor. Her virtue seemed to be courage, while her direction seemed to be East. The astrology sign said Venus, and the description under her Latin translation said Vallo Proeliator. (2) Yuna on the card, was facing Brân with a sword with a upward curved hilt, and a diamond shaped tip, and an oval formed shield with the sign of a Taurus on it. She was clad in her school uniform.

"Hmm. Seems you got yourself a combat Ministra, Negi." Brân said handing over the card to the others to see. Yuna inspected her piece of art too.

'Is that me? What's with the battle equipment? It looks nice, though.'

'That would be your artifact, Yuna-san.' Negi responded her.

'It looks to be of Greek design to me.' Yue said when she saw the sword and shield. 'I can check it up if you like, Negi-sensei.'

'Ah, no, it'd be best if you don't. Brân doesn't know.' Negi added the last one in a whisper so Yuna could hear either.

"Well, is it Akira's turn to make the contract now?" Brân asked turning his attention to Akira, who jumped at him saying so.

"Um, i-i-is there a-another way? I really don't want to spend my f-f-first on a ten year old." Akira stammed out. Brân thought about it for a moment, then turned to Evangeline.

**"Evangeline, do you have any wine goblets? I need some wine too."**

Brân returned later, with an ornamented goblet and a bottle of wine. Akira and Negi had placed themselves in the circle while Yue was explaining the card's functions to Yuna. He handed the cup to Negi and poured it full of wine.

"In this, you both have to drink the wine from the cup. First Negi, and then Akira." (3)

The circle glowed up, and Chamo managed to get a camera shot of Akira's underwear. Before he got whacked by Asuna.

"Remember, first Negi, then Akira." Brân repeated his words.

Negi took a medium sized sip of the wine and passed the goblet to Akira, who took an equal long sip of it. _Drinking alcohol whilst being under drinking age, and with Negi-sensei who is ten too. This won't end well tomorrow._

"Pactio!" Chamo eventually shouted, and the contract was completed. When the card appeared, he didn't bother to take it, so Brân took it instead.

This card wasn't like Yuuna's. The circle behind her had a soft ultramarine blue color, and her tone said Caerula. Her astrology sign said Neptunus, and the text describing read; Era Lacus. (4) Akira was standing sideways, her face towards the wielder, whoever held it. She is holding a beautifully crafted trident, but Brân couldn't make out the details of the weapon. Her virtue was Alcedonia(5) and her direction was also east.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say another combat partner. Hey, are you two okay?"

Honestly, the two kids were not OK. Negi felt a bit sick from drinking the wine, and was having trouble standing up. Akira on the other hand was going to be sick, and was searching for a suitable pot to throw up in.

"They both drank alcohol while being under age. What do you expect?" Eva told him, receiving a "Good point" in return.

Asuna and several other girls left the arena to lead Negi and Akira away towards the bathing area of the resort, leaving Brân, Evangeline, Konoka and Haruna alone up there. Finally Konoka bursted.

'I can't hold it in.' She said in Japanese and then turned to Brân. "Brân, the truth is that most of us..."

"Have done a pactio with Negi, yeah I know." is what he responded.

"What? You knew?!"

"I figured it out a while ago. What other reason for there to be so many girls in the same class to be involved with magic?" He responded with a grin to his lips.

_This guy is going to make a whole lot of things happen here... _Evangeline thought to herself. How right she was going to be...

* * *

**A/N: I thought about whether I should give them the artifacts or not, but then I thought "What the smeg?" and went with it. I swear, I was looking at the final episode in the first anime and saw all the artifacts, then I said to myself loud; "I can do better than that." True story. I've even made one for Natsumi, shoulod someone be interested. You've noticed the numerals dotted out. They're for notes I've made.**

**1; This is to pay homage to By Your Enrapture by Trainingham. I was reading the prequel while finishing this chapter. Trainingham makes very good stories, I recommend them.**

**2; Literally meaning "Defending Warrior". Yuna's artifact was difficult to make at the start, I admit. I didn't know what kind of person she really is, so I went with the traditional sword and shield, which are named υπεράσπισα συντροφιά, "Defender's Companions." The shield here is the stronger part. It can absorb magic energy, and remake it to her own energy, allowing Yuna to fight longer than other people. The sword has a weaker kick so to speak, but it can deliver a strong wind gust to knock back foes.**

**3; This has actually origin from the Bible. Jesus shared wine with his apostles, so it's possible that sharing a drink together makes a bond, just as Muslims give a person a great deal of trust when they invite him/her to share a meal.**

**4; Roughly translates as "Lady of the Lake." I decided to let Akira keep her control over water, but gave her a different artifact. The trident is known as μιλώ του θάλασσα Θεόs, "Spear of the Sea God," because there is no word for Trident in Greek, it seems. It's to pay homage to Poseidon, the king of the sea in Greek Mythology. It was made over time by several Hydromancers, or water magi for their use.**

**5; Tranquility. Water is relatively calm most of the time, but when it's mad, you don't want to be in water when it blows.**

**These two artifacts are fresh from the drawing board, as I'm in the process of deciphering the artifact of the official cards, and also creating new ones for the class. I can see if I can get one for every one in the class. Please review what you think of this.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chaper 6: Detectives at work

**A/N: I have received bad critics from people lately. Is my writing really that bad? Which means if you've come this far, you must really like this story. **

Chapter 6: Detectives at work

A few days after the resort, things had gone into a bit of a routine. Everyday after school, Yuna and Akira would head over to their master for learning magic. Their contracts with Negi did a tremendous boost in increasing their channelling of magic. Yuna had become quite excellent at utilizing swift spells as well as on the very early stage of learning magic arrows. (1) Akira has been the more tranquil of the duo, becoming more adept at healing and telekinesis. Brân had told them since he didn't have much time here in Japan; he would only them the necessary basic spells, as well as two offensive spells and one defensive spell. There were at least twice when Negi's disciples, Yue, Nodoka and Konoka had come over with their teacher to learn a few things themselves. Of course, Brân would learn a few things himself from Negi, such as martial arts from the eastern part of the world. Brân was already an expert in western martial arts, such as boxing, Savate (2), and a few basic moves from the ancient Pankration. (3) But he admitted that it was not good enough against Negi's Kenpo.

As for the mundanes of the class however, some were getting suspicious. Natsumi had banded together with the cheerleaders, Ako, Chizuru and Satsuki to find out about what the others are doing exactly. The same day that Brân and Setsuna had that duel, Natsumi had approached first Ako, since Ako hadn't received an invitation to an event when Yuna and Akira had. The cheerleaders came to the two the day after and they had seen their share of odd things. Madoka had once seen Seruhiko-sensei walk in to a closet when he thought no one was looking, and when she took a look inside, there was no one there. (4) Misa had once overheard the dean talking to someone in a corridor regarding something she can't remember and when she took a peek around the corner, only the headmaster was there with a bust statue, pretending that there was no one there. Sakurako had one night tried to sneak into Asuna and Konoka's room in order to get what she wanted, to sleep together in the same futon as Negi-kun. Though as she approached the futon, she could have sworn she heard the ermine talk in his sleep about women's underwear. Rather surprised over this, Sakurako decided to return another time. Chizuru joined them the same day when she overheard what she thought to be a "time to discuss weird things hobby." No one bothered to ask Satsuki, she merely smiled and said it was for the fun of it. Iincho on the other hand, had been approached by the small group, but she refused, saying that it is rude to mind other people's business.

'So, do you all know what to do, right?' Natsumi asked her small group of inquisitors. (5)

'Yes, Natsumi-san. We'll keep an eye on the others, though your theory may be a bit off the map.' Madoka responded for the whole group.

'I'm telling you, things had been strange ever since, Negi-kun came to Mahora. And now a new teacher from Britain has come, from the same school Negi-kun graduated from. Don't you think it's odd?' Nastumi pointed. They had to agree that she was right. Things had happened since Negi became their teacher. Though Natsumi couldn't really explain why Asuna had taken off her clothes in the middle of class at the beginning of Negi's tutoring training. Maybe she felt _very _hot and felt the sudden urge to get cool. But she didn't even move her hands to remove them! This did testify to Natsumi's theory. Even Chizuru had to admit that Kotarou was a strange person from the start they "adopted" him.

'I'll ask Yuna and Akira why they always go to the new teacher.' Ako said. Unlike Makie, Ako felt like being left out of the good stuff, when Yuna and Akira had received an invitation to the Tatsumiya Shrine, and she didn't. Then Natsumi came along with her theory about magic existence, and Ako's mind began to piece together the things she had seen. First, she had felt a bit weird during the time when the vampire roamed the school, only she doesn't remember it. Then months later, she had run into Nagi-san, Negi's cousin from Britain. On the second day of the festival, when she had missed the concert, Nagi-san had come to her, asking for permission to cast a spell. She merely shook it off as some kind of dream, but when she told the others about it, Madoka said that Nagi-san had helped her in a very short time, VERY short time. According to the Laws of teenage girls (6), it was physically impossible.

Putting the Mahora Bodukai into the mix, and they had proof all over the place!

'I'll keep a watch on Asuna and Konoka on what they're doing.' Chizuru said, though she would like to try to spy on Negi instead.

'And we'll look into the new teacher here.' Misa said for her, Madoka and Sakurako. Plus, Misa had something in store for the teacher. If Yuna and Akira weren't going to share the "good stuff," then she'll have to steal some of the "good stuff."

* * *

The cheerleaders had taken up different positions around the cabin of the new teacher. Since Ako couldn't do anything yet, they had followed Yuna and Akira to the cabin to find their way to the place. They had taken cover behind bushes and trees to make sure they weren't discovered. They were a bit concerned when Chizuru had mentioned earlier to them that she would lend them assistance, though the busty classmate had yet to show up. When they came to the cabin, they saw that Konoka-san, Yue-chan and Honya-chan were also there, being explained a few things by a tall man in traditional clothing and a large silver necklace around his neck. Madoka thought of the man as a cute guy, Sakurako cared more about the figure of the teacher and Misa thought of him overall, what type of man he was. He turned around as soon as Yuna and Akira approached.

"Ah, good! You came. Now we can get to real work." He said as Yuna and Akira came to sides with the other girls. He removed his jacket and turned towards a tree not far from them. "You see this tree here? Right now, we're going to work on close quarters."

Yue raised a hand and asked "Why would we work on melee? Wouldn't it be easier to use magic?" Just because she hated studying doesn't mean she can't speak foreign languages.

"Because you can't always rely on your magic, Yue-san. It's very difficult to chant when someone is bashing your head in. It always helps to know something extra."

Their conversation was too far away for the cheerleaders to hear anything. They were just there to get some cold hard evidence to prove Natsumi's theory. They each had a camera either taking pictures or filming this man in action.

"So, a few basic in the fighting style of your choice can help you a great deal, regardless of style of magic you choose. Why I stand next to the tree, you will see." Brân said as he silently activated his Cantus Bellax spell, and took a fighting stance. He stood facing the tree, then in the blink of an eye; he had kicked the trunk with his right foot and the tree shattered! Into large pieces of shrapnel, by the way. It was all recorded by the girls in hiding.

"There. All you have to do is to activate the contract, know some martial arts and then you can accomplish that too."

_Physically, that's impossible. Then again, he's a more skilled mage than Negi-sensei, so he could do something like that. _Yue thought to herself. Konoka and Nodoka on the other hand, had their eyes blanked out and jaws would've dropped to the ground if possible.

Not far from the scene, a large of group of male students and adults dressed in different outfits came marching towards the cabin. They made quite the scene if they would drop the serious faces. The moment they stopped, one of them pointed a finger towards Brân.

'We've all come to challenge you, fighter of the west!'

"Huh?" was their answer at first. "Would you mind speak in English, please? I didn't catch…"

"We heard that you are a formidable fighter, and here, it is a rule of honour to challenge as many fighters as you can, when you're a fighter." Another one pointed out for him.

"You just made that up!" Brân pointed back at the large group standing in front of him and the girls.

"I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"When?"

"Just now."

_So this is what Chizuru__-san meant when she'd help us. But how did she persuade so many? _Madoka thought as the scene developed.

"DON'T PLAY WITH US! HERE WE COME, READY OR NOT!!" All the fighters shouted as they charged towards the unarmored magic fighter. Brân merely sighed and quickly assumed a fighting stance again.

Before they could react, Brân had delivered a kick to the face of the lead fighter, sending him flying backwards. He moved quickly to deliver an elbow strike to the guy on his right, along with a knee strike to the stomach of the guy on his left. He then grabbed hold of the right one and used the head as a station point for a lunar circle kick to four more guys behind the first three. The quartet didn't fly backwards, but were stunned by the kick. Then the two in the middle caught a flying man of their group using their solar plexuses to "catch" him. The third to the right got a kick to his feet, making him fall down at first, and then he got a punch in his face, falling backwards too. The fourth had gathered enough wit to block a kick to his face, but failed to dodge the punch to his stomach. He had to step back, so a large man made an attack attempt on the blurring shadow which they faced, and were getting butchered by. Not to their surprise was that the punch was blocked with one hand, but the real surprise was when Brân grabbed a hold of the arm and then tossed a man 50 percent bigger than him over his head! And then, the last man received a simple push from Brân, staggering backwards before falling down gently.

Everyone had their jaws dropped. Brân, alone, had bested a large group of seasoned martial artists with ease and speed, and he didn't even show signs of sweat! Inside their minds, they were beginning to reconsider their decisions of whether martial arts or not. Yue had counted the time it had taken to take down the group: 12. 74 seconds in total.

Away from the fight, the cheerleaders began to creep away from the place. As soon as they reckoned it was safe, they spurted away as fast as their legs allowed them. That fight had been one of the coolest they had ever seen, apart from Negi-kun's performance during the Fighting Tournament. But the speed was just ridiculous! Wait until the others got hold of this.

* * *

"Okay, see you later then!" Yuna shouted to Brân, who waved back at her as they group of girls left his cabin place. What they had seen of the temporary teacher was just amazing. Even earlier before, they had vowed to keep Brân's fighting abilities a secret from Kotarou-kun, who loved fighting above all else. Then they wouldn't mention it to Ku Fei either. God knows what would in a match between them.

'I didn't know he fought that well.' Akira finally broke the silence as they walked back to the dorm rooms.

'Yates-sensei certainly surprised me with his fighting. But why would he want us to know martial arts anyhow?' Yue wondered. She considered close combat fighting to be a primitive way of battle compared to magic.

'You heard what he said, Yuetchi.' Yuna said in defence of her master. 'Magic isn't always the solution to win a battle, you know.'

'Maybe it's to help us fight well without revealing magic to others, and buy us time to use spells.' Konoka pointed out. That was a fairly strong argument. Konoka then drifted off to someplace in her mind where she fought in close combat to protect Secchan.

When they arrived back at the dorms, they found Ako leaning to the doorway, with a semi sad face. As soon as they came to the door, Ako lit a weak smile.

'Hey, guys!' She called to them.

'Hey, Ako. What's with the long face? Nagi-san hasn't sent you any e-mails lately?' Yuna said her soccer playing friend.

'Actually, I was wondering… What do you guys do with the new teach?' Ako went straight to the point. The others nearly jumped at her being so aggressive in a conversation. This wasn't like her. In fact they can't when Ako had questioned their business before.

'What do you mean by that, Ako-san?' Nodoka asked. For the love of keeping Negi-sensei on campus, she hoped that Ako would ask about magic.

'I and a few others have been wondering over a few things that has happened sine Negi-kun came to campus. Most of us thought it was just coincidences, but when the new teacher came from Britain, we decided to do something about it.' Ako responded. This time, though, the girls jumped. 'So, care to tell me?'

The girls looked to each other for support here. On the downside, Ako was asking them what they were doing. On the upside, she hasn't asked about magic…yet. Eventually, Yue spoke up.

'As much as we want to tell you, Ako-san, we can't. If we did, things could happen to both Yates-sensei and Negi-sensei.'

'Such as?'

'For starters, they could get fired and we'd never see them again.' Was the blunt and straightforward of the philosopher witch.

'And most of the classmates would look to blame those responsible, namely us and you, Ako-san.' She finished.

Ako was stunned on the spot. Negi-kun being fired and forced to leave campus? That's bad. Very bad. Best not to pursue the thought.

'Forget I said anything!' Ako shouted and ran into the dorms. Several girls sighed of relief, but Akira looked worried.

'Do you think she knows?'

'She might. And she mentioned others too. Who do you think the others are?' Konoka responded. She hoped that Ako was alone in this matter.

* * *

A bit later, during the night, the group of inquisitors gathered with Natsumi to report their findings. First off were the cheerleaders.

'We recorded everything of what happened over there when we came over. We were however too far away to hear what they were saying. Well, see for yourselves.' Madoka opened up a laptop with a video and showed the other girls what happened there. The shattering came as a bit of a shock to them all, but what really surprised them was the fight, or rather, butchery of the group of fighters Chizuru had sent over. Of course, they figured that the fighters had failed what they were supposed to do; make the new teach show what he could really do. So they'd got no reward, then.

'I followed Asuna-san and Konoka-san to Eva-chan's cabin off campus, but when I checked the house, no one was in. Also, Sakurazaki-san, Ku Fei-chan, Kaede-san were also there, and then went missing. I've also heard rumours of Hasegawa-san being involved in their actions. She did also receive an invitation to Tatsumiya Shrine back then.' Chizuru reported her findings.

'And just recently, I asked Yuna, Akira, and Konoka-san, Yue-chan and Honya-chan what they were doing back with their teacher. From what I gather, if they were found out, Negi-kun and the new teacher would get fired.' Ako said. 'Whatever they are dealing with must be pretty covered by most people on campus.'

Natsumi had, much to her own shame, nothing much to report. She had stalked Negi-kun all day, and he had also gone over to Eva-chan's place, but he had vanished also. Then she went to ask Kotarou-kun what they were doing, and he responded that he was training in order to beat Negi. Other than that, nothing.

'I'm heading over to Yates-sensei later tonight.' Misa suddenly spoke up. All the girls looked at her as if she had actually discovered aliens. Why would she head out so late at night?

'Would you mind telling us why, Misa-san?' Natsumi asked.

'We couldn't get close last time. So I intend to sneak in, look through his stuff and see if anything matches this theory.' Misa said. At least, that was the official thing she was going to do. The "unofficial" thing she was going to do was Purged by Spartan Hounds censor spirits.

'Okay. Best of luck to you then.' Ako said patting Misa on the shoulder.

* * *

Brân woke up with a blazing headache. What had he been drinking last night? Today was the day when he was going into the middle-school to teach. Hopefully, the students over there would be as peaceful as the first year students in primary school. Though he noticed three odd things when he tried to rise up. One: he was on the floor next to the bed. Two: he was in his clothes. Three: he found a purple haired hot girl in mid teens, guessing roughly between 14/15, dressed in nothing but black laced undergarments and had her arms wrapped around him.

_Okay. What the HELL happened last night!?_(7)

He didn't have time to figure out what happened really. He rose up, lifted up her in his arms and put her neatly on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He then went quietly down to the kitchen and set to make a mushroom omelette.

Misa woke up to the smell of something divine. She had managed to sneak into the house without anything bad happening and then… She can't really remember. She'd better not have been drinking alcohol again. She was under the legal drinking age after all. When she walked down the stairs, she found a mushroom omelette on the table and the new teacher sitting by the table.

'Good morning!' He told her, since he was starting to learn how to speak Japanese. "Have some, it's good." He said in English.

Misa took a seat and received a slice of the omelette. When she tasted it, it was better than anything she had tasted before. In fact, she didn't expect this type of mushroom to be in cooking.

"This is good! What's the recipe on this?" She asked.

"Just take your ordinary omelette recipe and then add mushrooms to it, and then put it in the oven. It's a Celtic recipe, very popular back home at the family inn." Brân responded.

Misa looked around the room. Several books lay on a desk along with a sword in its scabbard. Over by the door, the green and white coat with red and gold trimmings hangs up, next to a post where a large chain mail hauberk hangs. Her eyes widened at the sight of the heavy armour. Compared to that, most samurai armour was light-weight.

"Like what you see, um, Misa, was it?" Brân asked her, making her jump at his voice.

"Uh, um… that's right! I had a question for you." She raised a finger to point out that she remembered.

"What is it, then?"

"Do you believe in things, like magic?" her question made Brân spit whatever food he had in his mouth. Fortunately, he adverted from her when he spat it out. "What, magic!? What makes you say that!?"

"You have an awkward collection of things. No one has chain mail these days. And your reaction told me what I wanted to know. Magic does exist!" Misa rose up from her seat. Brân tried to fight back a nosebleed because she was still in her underwear. If only that bra would slip off a little more…

"Argh! Bad thoughts again!" Brân smacked himself. "Alright, alright, magic exists! Now would you please put some clothes on!?" He waved his arms around in an attempt to get her off his, before she would notice a growing problem between his-

"So Natsumi was right!" Misa rose up in such a speed, the bra did fall off; making Brân put his hands over his eyes. "I can't wait until the others hear-"

"YOU CAN'T!" Brân shouted, startling her. However, in his frantic, a card fell from his pocket, falling to the floor.

"There are rules, you know. If I'm discovered as a mage then-"

"Then you would get fired, I know. I was told of it last night." Misa responded to him. Noticing the card on the floor, she picked and quickly reasserted her bra. The card resembled a beautiful redheaded girl holding a spear, her name "de Gaulle Secile" (8) in front of her. The card was mostly blank with just the numeral letter I in the top left and the bottom right.

"What's this?" She asked the magus in front of her, who quickly snatched the card from her. The answer was "That was my former partner Cecile."

"Partner? You mean like a girlfriend? That sort of partner?"

"Not quite. I mean, she was a girlfriend, but we didn't- ah forget it. We ended it years ago." Brân said, sitting down at the table again. Misa took a seat next to him.

"What happened?"

"One day, she couldn't take the burden anymore. I mean, being secret, having two lives. She was a student who had her studies in full swing, and she was dating a mage who doesn't exist at all. She wanted to go back to the way she used to live. So I erased her memories. She's a college student in Oxford, last I checked."

"Did you two ever…" Misa's voice died off, and when Brân looked at her, she was gesturing something odd with her hands. It didn't take long for him to figure things out.

"That's none of your business, really."

"Sorry. Just curious." Her hands rose up to her defence of the face.

"Come on. We're almost late for school now." Brân picked a book, and secured something in his jacket and went to the door. Misa quickly put on her clothes.

"Do you think you made her-"

"Misa!" Brân shouted without turning around.

"Right. Sorry."

* * *

Finally after settling down and making a mess of things, it was Brân's first day at teaching at the middle school. Just for today, since he was not going to be out patrolling, he had ditched the chain mail, because it would look silly if he wore it during lessons. That and there was something embarrassing happening between him Misa. Though he's got no memory of last night, she doesn't seem willing to tell him either.

However, the mood for a good changed a little when he arrived at the teacher's office. Several of the teachers there, including Takamichi, were silent when they saw him, and they seemed almost sad. Those who did speak to him said; "Good luck. You'll need it." "It was nice knowing you."

"Could anyone tell me what's going on?" Brân asks out of pure curiosity. Some try to avoid the question, though Takamichi looked back at him.

"You are to teach 3-A today." He merely puts bluntly.

"Isn't that Negi's class?"

"Yes, and due to the subject of the lesson, the dean decided that you'd better take care of those girls today instead of Negi-kun. If you ask me, they would give it another go at doing indecent things to him." The elder fighter told him.

_Indecent things?_

"What kind subject is it?" Brân asked his advisor. When handed a folder with material information and having a look at the contents, there was only one word he could muster. "Oh."

"You are going to need a lot of luck to make it today so, good luck." Takamichi patted Brân on the shoulder.

"You make it sound _and _look like it's some kind of death sentence." Brân said curiously. Teaching a class of teenage girls a subject like this, it can't mean death.

"Believe me when I say that for a teaching career, it is. You wouldn't believe what it was for me when I was teaching them." Takamichi said, the images of him tutoring those girls for two flooded back to his mind. From the looks on his face, they weren't pleasant.

"No disrespect whatsoever, but if a ten year old can accomplish giving lessons to girls older than him, then so can I teach the same girls this." Brân said _over_ confidentially and went to what would be the one thing that would make him go have another training session with Rachel.

* * *

Negi had been excused for not teaching today. With a class like 3-A plus the subject today, it was understandable. Negi practically had the day off, but after hearing that Brân was going to teach them instead of Shizuna-sensei, he didn't feel like go looking through master's library or going to Colonel Sanders to listen to stories of his dad's efforts in the war. Right now, he wanted to make sure nothing _really _bad happened to him.

Negi was standing outside the classroom and it has been an hour since the lesson started. It was time that the lesson ended. God knows what happened to Brân in there. The bells finally ended, and Brân was out of the classroom first, swaggering. From the look of a bottle in his hand, it was clear that he had been drinking. When Brân noticed, he almost slurred talking to him.

"**Negi, based what I've seen; for being able to manage that class, and yet being so severely underpaid, you are one of the greatest people, I've ever known." **Then Brân fell over, unconscious. Whether it was from having too many drinks during class, or due to the girls, he couldn't be certain.

'Ah, Negi-sensei! How nice of you to drop by!' Ayaka's voice was heard.

'Negi-kun!' the others were heard afterwards.

'Um, was it fun to have Yates-sensei as a teacher?' Negi asks nervously, not really wanting to know the answer.

'It was fun. He should be teaching us some more.'

'I don't know about you others' Yuna started. 'But I feel like I'm willing to put all that we learned to use.'

_Uh oh._

'Right! But don't we need someone to practice on?' Sakurako asked.

'Somebody grab Negi-kun!' Misa started. But Negi was way ahead of them, started to run when Sakurako asked her question.

'Sensei! Wait for us!' Several of the girls shouted while running after him, leaving Akira and Mana with an unconscious teacher at their feet.

'You're going to help me carry him, Tatsumiya-san?' Akira asked the gun slinging mercenary, looking back at her blankly.

'Seeing as nobody else will help us, fine. Plus, I'm interested in the gun Yates-sensei got underneath his jacket.' Mana said with a smile too.

_Sensei has a gun?_Akira thought while Mana quickly looted the jacket after the gun. Eventually she hit the jackpot and picked it up for Akira to see.

'Interesting.' Mana noticed the differences.

'What do you mean?'

'It's a slightly modified SIG-Sauer-P228, in design. It's the standard firearm of European police officers.' Then Mana noticed the real odd thing about the gun. 'That's odd. I can't find any bullet clip for it.'

'He's in a school. You thought he would carry a loaded firearm while in class?'

'Good point.' Mana noted and set to lift Brân up. Akira then picked the free side of him, and the two dragged him off to his cabin.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote the end before the beginning, which is why the end is so badly written.**** Apologies for making Brân such a tough fighting machine, but looking into Chapter 4, you'll see why he's good to fighting in close combat. Natsumi discovering magic was a request from Tribladeofchaos, but I added the others to spice things up. Plus, it leaves me with more stuff to write. I didn't originally intend for them to discover magic, but it makes things more interesting, don't you think?**

**Again, more footnotes of the story. Enjoy:**

**1: When you study like crazy, there's no telling really how good you can be…**

**2: French martial arts. The only kickboxing where you actually wear shoes in combat, and only allow foot kicks. The fighting style is so brutal; it gave me a whole new perspective of the French…**

**3: Greek martial arts. A whole lot older than any other European martial art, and a very brutal fighting style, which also include a forbidden move that was banned from the antique Olympics. Let's just say there's a reason they called it "Digging…"**

**4: This is actually burrowed from Ambrant Arandel's "A Day Indoors, chapter XXVII" with Negi and Madoka as the romantic pair. AA writes very good stories, though I've only read his Negima stories. For the record, I loved "The Chosen," but seriously, a Yue/Kotarou pairing!?**

**5: You may confuse this with the Holy Inquisitions of the middle Ages, like Torquemada. However, the word itself means "one who questions." So an inquisitor is a person who is investigating something. In the Negima universe, inquisitors had been sent by the Pope to see if magic was a gift from God or from Satan. Pretty funny how things actually when you put this thing into the pot and mix it all up.**

**6: This is just something I made up to make it funny.**

**7: What really happened will be revealed in the last chapter. Until then, use your imagination, cuz I ain't telling!**

**8: Cecile, in Latin form. De Gaulle is the name of the French general who became president after WWII. Figured he might have a bloodline left.**


	8. Trouble on the horizon

**A/N: It seems that there are those who seem to like this story, despite it being one of my lesser stories. I was thinking of rebooting this, but I had a change of heart. I will finish this story and see if I can make the rest not focus on my OC (****1****).**

The next day outside Brân's cottage, Negi, Asuna, Kotarou, Yuna, Akira, Gandolfini, Takahata and Brân with a hangover were standing on the terrace observing the problem in front of them. Apparently, Misa was not the only one to have found out about magic the other day; she had a lot of friends as well in on this. Madoka, Sakurako, Chizuru, Natsumi and Ako had been part of this investigation as well. Well, Satsuki was also a member of their group, but she had known about magic for some time now, it seemed, and it was reasonable that she could know about it, since she was not one to talk about it openly as well. Gandolfini for this matter though, didn't seem happy about this at all.

"Mr Yates, I do not question your presence here because the Strategou ordered you being sent here, but your actions have caused more people to find out about us. I would like nothing more than to write a report on your carelessness to him personally and-" He was cut short by a hand from Brân.

"Gandolfini-sensei. I respect your opinion and stated before that I would do my best to be indiscreet, as well as do my job well. I understand that you are unhappy with my actions here, but if you are looking for a fight with me, then say it straight out. Don't hide it behind fancy teacher words." Brân told his senior here at Mahora, making him jump with surprise, as well as Kotarou too, for hearing that Brân was actually ready to fight. "And as for you girls," He turned to the mundanes standing in front of them. "The world of magic need to remain a secret from the rest of the world. We cannot risk having this amount of people knowing."

"Eh, wait please; can we have a word in this?" Natsumi tried to plead to his good side.

"Afraid, not." Brân began to glow red, scaring the mundane girls nearly to the core, except for Chizuru who looked a bit worried. "I've dealt with mundanes who found out before, so you shouldn't feel a thing." He informed them gently, but it was kind of killed by the fact that he was glowing crimson red.

"Wait, wait, Brân! You can't do all of us!" Misa cried out to him. "Don't you want to know what happened that night between us?!"

She probably shouldn't have mentioned that. Every guy turned their eyes to Brân and every girl's eyes turned to her. Brân in question hesitated a little, but his glow hadn't disappeared completely. "Misa." He said, catching her attention. "Get over here." He instructed her, his glow returning back. Misa hurried over to stand by Asuna and Negi.

"Wait, what she meant the night between you?! What-" Madoka never finished that since everybody was covered in a ray of light. It felt so warm to them, enough for most to them to go to sleep. By the time the ray had ended, the area was covered in smoke.

"Well, now that that's finished, what should we do about you, Miss Kakizaki?" Brân stated, turning his attention to her. Eventually everybody turned their eyes to her, who tried desperately to back away. Fortunately for her part, somebody's cell phone began to ring. Everybody picked up theirs, but it seemed to be Takahata's.

'Yes…yes. Okay. Right, got it.' He closed his cell phone. "Brân, let's go. The dean wants us to go to Kyoto. There have been sightings of those you're after."

"Oh, great." Brân said, opening the door to the cottage so he could take a few things with him. "Uh, Negi, I entrust you with taking care of Misa-san. We don't want any more trouble. Yuna, Akira, you will have to practice the shield on your own. And Gandolfini, we'll take this later when we get back." He instructed the others as he took his basket hilted sword with him as well as his firearm. He didn't bother with the chain mail since it was too heavy and it would cause suspicion. Both he and Takahata decided to perform a shundou in order to avoid the smoke that was still there.

'Really, that guy thinks he can do whatever he wants.' Gandolfini complained at the Gaelic mage from Wales.

'Well, he's had very little work to do, so there's no way we could have stopped him from going.' Negi responded. 'Now, Kakizaki-san, what should we do about you?'

Misa for that matter jumped at hearing Negi-kun. 'Ah, well, I guess, I could stay out of whatever this magic stuff you're doing, Negi-kun. Cross my heart and hope to die, all that.'

Coughing from the smoke cloud caught all their attention at the moment. As the smoke cleared away finally, they found Chizuru standing a bit wobbly among a heap of unconscious girls. 'My, that was a pretty amazing spell. But I'd rather not experience it again.' She coughed again.

_Negi, Kotarou and Asuna pretty much fell over like dominos being pushed._

* * *

A few moments later, nearly everybody was on their way back to the dorms. Gandolfini had gone to his office so he could get a refill of his drink. He did not seem happy about this new situation, but he wouldn't report it, since it was somebody else's problem this time. Negi had to write a report on it though, but it would only be a description of what happened. Now, Akira was carrying Ako, Kotarou had Natsumi on his back with Chizuru walking beside him. Because of her presence, Misa had to carry Madoka, while Asuna carried Sakurako. Negi was shivering at the thought of what was going to happen. Was he finally going to be turned into an ermine? Sent away from Mahora and never seeing his students again, again? Here's hoping that doesn't happen.

'So, Chizuru-neechan,' Kotarou started eventually. 'You're sure you won't tell anyone about all this?'

'Don't worry, Kotarou-kun. No one would believe me. 'Sides, it's too risky, since I know that Negi-sensei would be fired if that happened.' Chizuru said with a smile. Negi gave a thankful sigh for that. 'But I would like a small fee for keeping quiet.' _Negi stiffened for that, praying that it wasn't to be a pactio._

'And what would that be?' Kotarou had to ask that one.

'Well,' Chizuru quickened her pace to catch up to Negi and hugged him from behind so his head ended up on her bosom. 'I would like to have one of those cards you get when you kiss Negi-sensei.'

Negi shivered very fast, and everyone looked at her in surprise. Well the ones who were conscious at least. Kotarou had dropped his jaw and Asuna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yuna was silent for a moment until she broke down in sniggers, elevating into laughter. Akira just sweat dropped with a smile.

'Hey, that's unfair, Chizuru!' Misa shouted at her VERY well endowed classmate who was still hugging a Negi-kun squirming in an attempt to get out of his position. Boys will be boys, I suppose. 'Why do you get to have a card!?'

'Well, as far as we all know, you got to sleep with Yates-sensei. And if you get intimate with a mage, doesn't that mean I get to do it with one as well?' Chizuru responded, turning around to look at Misa whilst holding Negi pinned in position.

'But still-' Misa started.

'_It's alright, isn't it?'_ Chizuru said with her Buddha smile, but her frightening aura that kept everybody in check appeared, scaring everyone. Misa had in an instant dropped Madoka to the ground and hid herself behind Akira.

'Okay…' Misa managed to squeeze out of her mouth.

'Coward.' Akira said.

'So, I get a card then, right?' Chizuru asked the group gently, just looking at the weird couple that was going to form from this situation. (2)

* * *

'Thank you for coming, Takahata-sama.' A female mage from Kansai greeted them at the wooden gate (the very beginning) as Brân and Takahata manage to find the entrance, somewhere at sunset. Actually Takahata knew where it was from the start, but Brân was assaulted by yet another group of fighters, willing to beat him. They lasted about 30 seconds altogether. Western martial arts are not nice at all, Takahata thought so after seeing Brân slightly irritated since he pulled a groin attack on a really big guy. Then again, he was constantly suffering training from Hell back in England.

'We got delayed, that's all.' Takahata responded and the mage bowed in return.

'Please follow me. Eishun-sama is already at the place where it happened.' She started to take off from the gate. Brân was a little confused, since he couldn't speak Japanese at all, but Takahata motioned for him to follow as well. After about 20 minutes of more walking, they reached a more European styled building that was way back, covered by the woods and it was painted to resemble the environment too.

"What is this place?" Brân asked Takahata as they approached the entrance.

"It's Kansai's most foremost prison complex. Every mage who has made a major offence is sent here awaiting trial." Takahata responded when they entered it. Eventually they found Eishun Konoe awaiting them.

'Good to see you, Takamichi-kun.' He greeted his old friend.

'Nice to see you too, Eishun-san.' Takahata said back. 'This is the Spartan Hound sent here.'

"Ah, pleased to meet you. I'm…"

"Eishun Konoe. Honour to meet you in person, Sir." Brân saluted the elder sword master, who didn't look too surprised at this.

"Well, that's not surprising. You must have been in magic school when Nagi was still around, yes?" Eishun asked the European who nodded in return. "Well, no one's perfect, I guess." He said finally, leaving Brân trying to figure out what he meant with that.

"Uh, should we proceed here?" Brân asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, sorry. Please proceed." Eishun said before turning to his associates. 'Make way for this guy.'

They opened up a door to a cell in which an outer wall had basted clear off. The rubble was on the inside so the blast had been from the outside. Everything was in chaos. Brân went to investigate the rubble. "That's interesting." He said now and then checking the debris for any markings. After about five minutes, he stood. "Mind if I do an experiment? I think I figured out what happened here."

"Sure." Eishun said.

"I'm going to need that wall." Brân pointed to the wall opposite to the hole. Everyone stepped away from it while the European picked out his firearm and turned it against the wall. He turned on something on the handle of the gun until it sounded charged and then pulled the trigger. Result: Five inches in diameter big hole and stuffed with molten rock. He then showed the gun for them to see.

"This is the brand new Sig-Sauer P228 design of the Saggita gun (3) with a Fire Damage variety. It can be loaded with bullet magazines for camouflage. My guess is two of these blasts caused the rubble."

Eishun took the gun to have a closer look at it. "They make firearms out of these?"

"We have a contract with a master technomagus. You know; those guys that makes special items and enhances them with magic rather than doing spells." Brân responded, handing over the gun to the others for a closer inspection, while turning back to the rubble. "This wall had two full power blasts from approximately a pair of Saggita guns which hit the wall at the same time, causing too much pressure for it to hold, hence why it collapsed. I'd say that the element for the projectiles were…" Brân took a closer at the rock he was holding. "Blue fire? That's rare."

"You can tell that from just looking?"

"Never underestimate good eyes. Plus, I got detection right now. It's basics for my division." Brân responded calmly. "Was there anyone locked in here? There must have been someone important if someone decided to put a hole in the wall."

Eishun first looked at his associates, one of which provided a folder and handed it to Brân. "She is Chigusa Amagasaki. A skilful mage specializing in Eastern magic, locked in here for kidnapping and summoning of a demon."

"I understand kidnapping, but demon summoning?"

"That's why she kidnapped. It was my daughter." Eishun said, with concern in his voice. "She had assistance, but two got away, one a mercenary from Shinmeiryuu, the other a mage called Fate Averruncus."

"Him I know of. A lot of things go back to that guy, apparently. But he's not a concern right now." Brân responded calmly. In truth, he was intrigued who it was. He had seen reports on him and listened to what Negi had told him about Fate. But he did not know what sort of person this Fate was. He would have to ask the captain about gathering info on him later. "Right now, I'm concerned about Chigusa joining the Bituriges."

"Why's that?" Eishun asked.

"Because if it's really them, then it's most likely that they are going to launch an attack pretty soon. Who did you say your daughter was?"

"Well, you've met her, Mr. Yates. Konoka Konoe, at Mahora Academy." Eishun said, before his face turned pale and Brân went for the exit.

_Not good._

* * *

Late that night over at the dorms, Asuna and Konoka were preparing to turn in for the night. It has been a really long day. Asuna had explained the situation to Konoka who had laughed at it.

'So we got another one in our group then. Chizuru-san could be actually fun to work with.'

'Yeah, but we got into another pickle there. What is the principle going to say about this?' Asuna said amused at the things that happened. Come to think of it, people have a tendency to think it's funny after it has happened.

'Grandpa probably works something out. Well, considering that Kota-kun lives with her, I'd say it only would be a matter of time before Chizuru-san found out.'

Both girls laugh for a while before Asuna stopped abruptly. 'What's wrong, Asuna?' Konoka asks.

'I just thought of something. If she was struck full blast by memory erase, how come Chizuru-san managed to remember magic in the first place?'

Neither of them could answer that one. (4) Well, it was a mystery in itself. They would have to go talk to their new comrade in the morning, after she had gotten her own pactio card. The window flew open, startling both of them. Konoka went to close it, and as she closed it, something of a snigger could be heard from inside their dorm room, followed by a clicking snarl.

'Who's there?' Asuna demanded, summoning her harisen forth. The snarl grew a little fiercer this time, and something like a knife being slid out of its sheath could be heard. Konoka pulled her wand out and held it in front of her, pointing it in the direction she faced as they both went in circles, back to back. This was a really scary situation they were in right now. Call for help? Could be a trap. Stay and fight? Might have a chance at success, but not big.

'We're warning you. Come out and you might not get hurt.' Asuna said fiercely in response to the clicking that was driving her slightly nuts.

'Asuna, 'might not get hurt'?' Konoka asked her harisen wielding friend.

'Hey, I was being polite there for a moment.' Said girl whispered to her.

A hand took hold of Asuna's harisen and turned it gently towards the floor. Turning to see who it was, they found that it was Chigusa Amagasaki from Kyoto.

'You again!?' Asuna said loudly at the eastern mage criminal.

'Oh, I thought I'd drop by and see how things go for you these days.' Chigusa merely stated as she had a new, laid back attitude it seemed, smirking to herself.

'What are you doing here, really?' Asuna said, lowering her voice and pointing the end of her harisen at her. Chigusa's expression went from confidence to seriousness.

'Okay, I'm here to retrieve Konoka-ojou-sama for someone.' She stated rather bluntly. In response, the two girls raised her harisen and wand respectively against her, and that clicking snarl was heard again. 'Ah, yes, I forgot. Stromgard-sama was kind enough to lend me some assistance, and he's not the friendly sort. I suggest you lower your weapons so you don't get hurt.'

'Heh. Some big guy is not a match for me. I can take hi-AAarrgh!' Asuna felt herself being grabbed by the throat and pushed against a pillar in the room. It felt like a left hand. But there was no one, at least in visible mode. Struggling for air, Asuna dropped her harisen and started banging her fist against the arm until she heard something of a click, as in the push of a button. A faint blue glow surrounding a large person about seven feet tall began enveloping the form before releasing a huge reptilian humanoid in makeshift armor, since it seemed a bit small for him. He had a large helmet, which reminded Asuna of some monster she once saw in a movie. What was that thing that Arnold Schwarzenegger fought again?

'I did warn you, of course, Kagurazaka Asuna. Paya-han is not the friendly type.' Chigusa said as Paya, the giant reptilian humanoid began to close his hand in which Asuna was held. 'So, Konoka-ojou-sama, I came not to capture you, but to make sure you came along willingly. What will it be?'

'Don't…worry, Konoka. I can still…' Asuna felt the pressure on her throat even more.

'Stop.' Konoka's voice stopped Paya from killing Asuna. The red haired girl looked at her friend, who looked down at the floor. 'I'll go. Just…don't hurt Asuna.'

Paya looked at the brunette through the visor of his helmet, and then back at Asuna, before eventually dropping the latter to the floor and started to walk away. Asuna coughed hard trying to get up, before getting a hug from Konoka. 'I'll be fine, Asuna. Just don't follow me.' She whispered in the sword wielding girl before the window flew open again and the three of them, Chigusa, Paya and Konoka left through it.

Asuna was left to her own business. What happened just then? One moment they were chatting happily about Chizuru, next thing they knew, some lizard in armor and that monkey-onee-san had kidnapped Konoka. _Okay, calm down, calm down. What to do; alert the dean, he'll probably kill me, but still. Alert that knight from Wales, contact everyone. Right, contact everyone. Oh boy, what is Setsuna-san going to do to me when she finds out?_

Asuna bolted for the door to alert the dean first. Rather him than Setsuna-san.

**

* * *

A/N: Wanted: Beta reader. Seriously. Aside that, I'M FINALLY DONE! I forgot how long it's been since I've updated. Sorry for not making it Setsuna who was with Konoka, but I'm no fan of Konosetsu. Period. Well, in PotM, I got a little thing planned for the two girls, but you will have to wait for that. No spoilers.**

1 I would like to say that I tried my best to make a realistic OC. Brân is good, but not too good. He knows a lot of stuff, but it's because he's been working for ten years. He's a professional, not some newcomer fresh out of magic school. I mean, magi graduate when they're 12 years old, not when they're 17, unless they got really bad grades. He doesn't speak Japanese, since even if Japanese is an official language in Mundus Magicus, doesn't mean that everybody knows it. He is strong and fast, due to his training, and he's only been in the NGO Spartan Hounds for eight months. He's not interested in a relationship with any of the girls from 3-A at all, and he hasn't taught any classes because he's been too busy with his work. Forgive me for being so indiscreet, but that's the truth.

2 Heh, Negi/Chizuru might be something fun after all. And I think I'm making a lot of weird pairings in my time here.

3 This is borrowed from Makuharufan-01's story Ala Alba in the World of Magic. I asked for permission. The Sagitta gun fires single-shot magic arrows with devastating effect. Makuharu's version has only a version designed for ships. I took it a step further. I took the idea and made a few modifications. The firearms has three categories of magic arrows; Damage, Capture and Stun. Basing it on Kotarou's observation of the magic arrow, I also installed a minor rapid fire for it, making the rifle design more efficient. The pistol version has only single-shot function, yet they are better for personal usage. The categories are separated by either three colour coordinated buttons or a switch to your liking if you wish to use it as well. In addition, there is space for magazines to be loaded too to make it look like a regular gun.

4 Hey, what do you think about that one? Use your imagination.


End file.
